<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest by Thomas_DP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939711">Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP'>Thomas_DP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Anal, Belly Dancing, Bikini - Freeform, Blackmail, Body Modification, Celebrities, Cervix Pounding, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Choking, Competition, Condoms, Corruption, Creampies, Cum Bulges, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double titfuck, Eating out, Erotic Clothing, Erotic dancing, F/F, F/M, Facial, Female Ejaculation, Filming, Hardcore, Hotdogging, Humiliation, Impregnations, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lewd ASMR, Making Out, Massage, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Paralysis, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sharing a Body, Spanking, Spit Kink, Superpowers, Tearing clothes, Threesome, Time Freeze, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, adoration, ballplay, belly bulge, bimbofication, blowjob, cum-swapping, excessive cum, handjob, male ejaculation, throatfucking, willing slut, womb penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a guy finds out that he's got an almost endless list of super powers at his disposal? He fucks all his favourite celebrities of course, one or two at a time! And every hero needs a sidekick too (introduced in chapter two)!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amouranth/Bell Delphine, Amouranth/Original Male Character, Barbara Dunkelman/Original Male Character(s), Belle Delphine/Original Male Character, Bryce Dallas Howard/Female Original Character, Bryce Dallas Howard/Hannah Fry, Bryce Dallas Howard/Male Original Character, Hannah Fry/Female Original Character, Hannah Fry/Male Original Character, Kate Upton/Original Female Character(s), Kate Upton/Original Male Character(s), Kim Kardashian/Original Male Character(s), Megan Fox/Original Female Character, Megan Fox/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/ Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Thot-fueled Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With his parents having died when he was still young, Lucas had spent most of his youth at his aunt's and uncle's place. Moving out when he became 18, Lucas started renting an apartment with the money from his inheritance and eventually got himself a nice degree. He spent some time looking for a decent job he could do from home, as his condition had never allowed him to be very social or outgoing. Ever since he'd been just a kid, Lucas had been suffering from extremely painful headaches. They kept last longer and longer as he grew older, with taking special medication being a requirement to at least function somewhat normally. It had plagued him throughout his entire life, and the medicine was unfortunately not cheap at all. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Living in Austin his entire life, Lucas of course knew about the company RoosterTeeth and had become a fan of them rather quickly. Aching for some social contact and a new change of scenery, Lucas had gifted himself one whole day at RoosterTeeth's annual event "RTX", for his twenty-sixth birthday. This year, RTX would go down in Austin itself, which made it possible for Lucas to go there in the first place, as travelling had never been one of his strong suits.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>***********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Making his way through the horde of excited fans ever so slowly, stepping inside the huge convention hall had been an incredibly overwhelming experience for Lucas. He immediately regretted his choice of visiting RTX on its last day, as it being on a Friday meant that he had to wait ages to do something basic, let alone ask one of the main RT-employees for an autograph.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Missing his chance to take a picture with Barbara Dunkelman and Jessica Nigri, a frustrated Lucas eventually lost track of time. Not a big deal for most people, yet in his eagerness to act like a normal guy for once and frustrated with the long waiting lines, Lucas forgot to take his medication in time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling an all too familiar thumping sensation inside his head, Lucas immediately sank to his knees while clutching his head. Nobody around Lucas paid any attention to him however, seeing as everybody was busy staring and hooting at Nigri, who was currently undergoing a wardrobe mishap around her upper body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Swallowing a pill with great effort, Lucas started panicking, as the pill would only started working five minutes after he’d ingested it. Digging his fingers into his temple, Lucas was seeing spots in front of his eyes and was about to hurl all over the floor, when he suddenly felt a hand touch his right shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, are you alright? You don't look so good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly looking up while the pain in his head dissipated incredibly fast, Lucas saw Barbara Dunkelman looking over him with a worried look on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Too stunned to speak, as the pain had never gone by so abruptly, Lucas remained silent while Barbara helped him get back up. Managing to utter a weak "Thank you." once she offered him a small bottle of water, Lucas felt himself becoming more revitalised the longer Barbara kept inspecting him, to see if his "stroke" was truly over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, I'm running late for my Always Open panel, so I gotta get going now. You should definitely go to the first aid station if you're still feeling dizzy, alright? I hope that you're already feeling completely better though and that you'll still have a wonderful day at RTX!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All alone again once Barb had left, Lucas started wandering aimlessly around the convention hall, too occupied with wondering why he felt so great to pay any attention to the people and the stalls around him. Hearing somebody mention that he had managed to snap a pic of Nigri's naked tits didn't even faze him, with Lucas walking back outside and going to a local bar for a drink a couple hours later.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Counting his luck when he saw most of the Achievement hunters inside the bar he had picked out, Lucas quietly ordered himself a couple drinks and spent the next half hour observing the e-celebs having fun. Said fun came to an end however, as Geoff just chucked Gavin's old I-phone into the air, with his reasoning for it being that Gavin was about to buy a new one the next day anyway. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The phone landed into the drink of an already angry-looking rough guy, who immediately was all up in the Achievement Hunter's group's face, together with his own group of friends. Apologies fell on deaf ears, with not even the bartender being able to defuse the situation. Wishing that time would freeze so that he could sneak out of the bar unnoticed or pull down the pants of the group of people looking for a fight with the Achievement Hunters, Lucas blinked once and wondered why everybody was looking so calm all of a sudden.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn't take Lucas long to realise that everybody was more than just calm, as nobody around him was moving at all! Quickly running out of the bar, Lucas saw that the situation was the same outside and quickly ran back inside again. Wracking his brain as to why everybody was frozen in time and desperately trying to calm down his nerves, Lucas couldn't come up with any sound explanation and eventually decided on doing the next best thing: help the Achievement Hunters win their impossible fight!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arranging Michael in such a way that his haymakers connected with the tall and broad body of the guy in front of him, Lucas then helped Jack dodge an incoming uppercut. Ryan was doing fairly well already, yet Lucas decided on giving him an edge by setting up the guy he was fighting to trip over his own legs. A bottle of booze was flying into the direction of Geoff's head, with Lucas half expecting Geoff to look sad and disappointed the moment he turned the bottle around to its original sender. Only Gavin was now left, who had started making loud and scared bird noises while he kept his opponent at bay with wild, inaccurate kicks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Making sure that Gavin's current kick connected with the balls of his opponent, Lucas looked proudly at a job well done and sat down on his chair again. He panicked a little when he realised that he had no idea how to make time move normally again, yet to his relief, all Lucas had to do to make things normal again, was just simply visualise it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Four of AH's opponents went down easily, with the guy whose blow Jack had avoided quickly surrendering when he noticed that his buddies were out cold. Unable to resist grinning wildly to himself when he looked at the bartender running towards the fight scene to see if all his furniture was still intact, Lucas froze when he saw the stunned and scared look of the guy sitting next to him. In his eagerness to see his handiwork, Lucas had sat down on the chair to the left of the guy instead of on the right one, which he had been sitting on before the time-stop event went down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unable to explain his sudden change in location, Lucas started sweating when the guy looked like he was about to freak out. Thinking about how much he wanted to just erase the person's memory and feed him a fake story about what had just happened Men in Black style, Lucas heart skipped a beat when the guy's eyes became glassy all of a sudden.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Trying his luck as he had nothing to lose anyway, Lucas waved his right hand in front of the guy's face and started giving him instructions when he realised that the stranger was in like some sort of trance apparently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've been looking at the fight the entire time, so you didn't see me switch seats. Also, buy me a drink once I snap my fingers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Snapping his fingers, Lucas breathed a sigh of relief when the guy visibly relaxed immediately.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow, what a fight right? Lemme buy you a drink to celebrate the fact that we managed to not get involved in it!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emptying his new drink in one go after the bartender had returned, Lucas didn't stay in the bar any longer and left behind a victorious but also very confused AH-group when he stepped back outside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Making time stop multiple times during the next half hour he wandered the streets, Lucas kept becoming more excited as he realised that mind manipulation and time-mastery weren't the only powers at his disposal. Duplicating a hundred-dollar bill out thin air for example, Lucas quickly figured out that he could only duplicate items which he had already seen in his life before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hands trembling with excitement and his mind racing as he thought about all the amazing things he could do with his newfound powers, Lucas kept on wandering the streets until he came upon two incredible hotties squabbling out in the open. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grinning wildly once he saw who the hot women were, a simple mind-control was all that was required to shut them up and have them lead him towards their hotel. Now that he had two sexy test subjects at his beck and call, it was time to figure out how effective some of his powers would be during sex!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And seeing as Lucas was an avid enthusiast of porn, his sexual imagination was more than vast enough to come up with some extra depraved activities!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, now introduce yourselves like I told you to." commanded Lucas, who was already drooling from unbound excitement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My name is Amouranth and I'm a busty thot who loves teasing her fans with my slutty body." announced a totally naked Amouranth, while she eagerly pressed her big tits together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I'm Belle Delphine! Thot extraordinaire, who loves trolling her pathetic simps, at your service!" mentioned Belle Delphine, who was stark naked and spreading her bald little pussy while she introduced herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mind blown from the insanely hot sight in front of him, Lucas mentally struggled to keep himself to the narrative he had carefully constructed during the last half hour, instead of just ravaging the two naked thots right there and then. Suppressing his urges, Lucas snapped his fingers once both women got dressed again, sat down on the bed of Amouranth's hotel room and enjoyed the show.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, I don't see why I need to compete with pipsqueak over here. She doesn't stand a chance and we all know it." mentioned an annoyed Amouranth, as she tried her best to tower over Belle as much as she could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just admit that you're scared of losing against somebody who is much younger and ten times better-looking than you, you old hag!" replied Belle, who stood on her tippy toes to poke Amouranth's right boob with her right index finger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh please, only you and your braindead fans would ever think something as ludicrous as that. Just fuck off and go sell some more of your bathwater and overpriced condoms, you weird hobbit! Or better yet, make some more sets with eggs and Doritos, little troll!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very true, I remember being quite weirded out when I saw those sets." chimed in Lucas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"At least I add some unique extras and interesting backgrounds to my shoots! Meanwhile, miss failed model over here keeps all her shoots as minimalistic as possible! A little oil and some half-assed cosplay outfits is as far as you're willing to go with your sets! And at least I make tons of money when I promote my brand! You flash your naked cunt on Twitch to stay relevant and you get banned for a whole week! At least your fans got to see some naked skin when that happened though, cause you gotta be braindead if you think that this upturned bimbo will flash her nips when she reaches her Only Fans goal!" snarled Belle, who was looking like a vicious little predator at this point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, what's up with that? You really gonna follow in Darshelle's footsteps and bare those big, juicy jugs of yours?" mentioned Lucas, to further stoke the flames of conflict.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't think those are real, right? They're as fake as her personality!” added Belle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My tits are 100% natural! You’re just jealous cause you got itty-bitty ones compared to mine! And you’re just as dishonest as me, baiting your fans with topless and nude content while you just cover yourself up with handbras and pasties!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s weird how much you two dislike each other, when you’re actually so similar to each other. If you didn’t have this competitive rivalry going on, you two could be like sisters.” told Lucas, who had gotten a little bored of the verbal foreplay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But some competition can bring out the best in us, so that’s actually what’s going to happen right now. You know the rules; whoever entertains me the most gets a huge cash bonus and nothing will be recorded or leaked to the outside world. Your anonymity is safe with me.” continued Lucas, cutting short more heated arguments and quips from the two antsy women.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“First off is the dancing round and Amouranth will go first. The red micro bikini you requested is on the table, so go change into that pronto and don’t forget to stretch!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obeying Lucas’ instructions as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do, Amouranth quickly stripped naked and gave her tits an intense squeeze to annoy Belle, before she put on the skimpy micro bikini and started stretching. Trying her best to show off her toned stomach, slender legs and ample chest, Amouranth then did a split on the ground and showed Lucas an insane amount of cameltoe, as she watched him take off his pants and start stroking his rapidly hardening cock. Licking her lips and barely suppressing an excited giggle, Amouranth then jumped up straight to make her boobs bounce and jiggle extra intensely, before giving Lucas the signal that she was ready to perform for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de3b5vc-35157b09-7b1d-4342-9881-b647b1584720.jpg/v1/fill/w_799,h_1000,q_70,strp/she_s_got_a_body_built_for_tiny__skimpy_micro_biki_by_thomas_dp_de3b5vc-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNjAxIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTNiNXZjLTM1MTU3YjA5LTdiMWQtNDM0Mi05ODgxLWI2NDdiMTU4NDcyMC5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.q17HbKkZNYM9yK_R181EAgbHZR5MElVRDW-pVWBaSxc">She's got a body built for tiny, skimpy micro-bikinis.</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eying up Amouranth’s almost naked, model-like body so lustfully that she couldn’t help but look shyly at the floor, Lucas started a song on Amouranth’s laptop and relaxed himself, as he was about to see one of the most famous thots in the world whore herself out in front of him and for his eyes only. Well, his eyes and Belle’s of course, which were glistening with spiteful jealousy and barely repressed anger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having chosen a smooth half jazz, half club song to dance on, Amouranth slowly started swinging her hips left and right to the beat of the song. Sensually running her hands over her body, Amouranth then turned around and wiggled her booty to both sides before she started some soft twerking. The beat of the song wasn't fast and suitable enough however, so with the pacing mostly fucked up, Amouranth started to gyrate to the music instead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Small droplets of sweat ran down her body and occasionally landed on the floor, especially when Amouranth started bouncing up and down so that her jiggly tits would make up for the fact that her dancing had been kinda passive, slow and weirdly-paced. It was perfect to turn on some thirsty fans of course, yet in a dance-competition or when she had to turn on somebody who was already used to much more, Amouranth's dancing skills fell kinda flat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Using her curves to their full advantage to salvage as much of the dance as she could, Amouranth's bouncing tits, swinging hips and jiggling asscheeks still managed to greatly appease Lucas, yet an amazing experience it was not. Dubbing it the "thot dance" in his head, Lucas wondered if he shouldn't let Amouranth train under Jellybeannose for a couple weeks, to enhance her moves and pacing, when he heard Belle snickering next to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The song eventually ran its course, with Amouranth out of breath and looking rather proud of her dancing accomplishment, as it had been still rather impressive for somebody without any proper dancing experience and training. Belle didn't have much of those two things either, yet she confidently strutted to where Amouranth was standing, after the red haired woman had flashed her tits to Lucas, which was the agreed-upon way to signal you were done.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Try to beat that, condom-girl." growled Amouranth under her breath to the younger, upbeat thot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Piece of cake, babe. It's not that hard to beat your stiff and uninspired moving-in-place after all." retorted Belle, who started stripping while Amouranth huffily went to sit on the bed next to Lucas. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stretching before she even put on her outfit, the excited and adorable way Belle showed off her naked, cute body to her small audience turned on Lucas so much, that he started stroking and rubbing Amouranth's thighs and legs. His dick growing even harder when he heard Amouranth moan in appreciation of his eager touch, Lucas started making out with the busty woman while his gaze was glued on Belle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Putting on a very small cow-print bikini with matching cow ears to boot, Belle uttered a cute "Mooo"-sound to signal to Lucas that she was ready to dance for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de3b604-62786e8c-4727-4ca1-90e4-b08d0e470de7.jpg/v1/fill/w_673,h_1188,q_70,strp/you_ready_to_milk_me_by_thomas_dp_de3b604-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xOTIwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTNiNjA0LTYyNzg2ZThjLTQ3MjctNGNhMS05MGU0LWIwOGQwZTQ3MGRlNy5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTA4OCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.2m_GWbHz8mcYunqfOQFYtLSEGSYLoAULTAhUoiNJnpc">You ready to milk me?</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The song she had picked out was similar to the one she used in the video she made to announce her return. Its silly and cheery nature complimented Belle's cute and giddy way of dancing perfectly. The totally opposite of Amouranth, Belle moved around constantly in an over-excited manner, with her dance-choreography so inconsistent and wild that it came over as very unique and appealing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Singing along to the lyrics of the song, Belle's curves were much less defined than Amouranth's, which only meant that she tried extra hard to make her ass and tits jiggle. Spanking herself while her trademark winking smile was apparent on her face, Belle then started rubbing her barely covered pussy with her right index-finger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One moment, Belle was on all fours on the ground, wildly twerking and spanking her ass, while the next instant, she was bouncing around and showing off her lithe frame through multiple energetic dance-movements. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stunned by how easily Belle performed all those different high-energy motions, Amouranth gulped once when she could feel Lucas grab her left hand and place it on his erect cock. Carrying out Lucas' silent order, Amouranth started jerking him off, which encouraged Belle to keep her performance going strong.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jiggling her ass with one hand, while she rubbed and pinched her hard nipples through the thin fabric of her bikini-top with her other hand, Belle decided to provide Lucas with an adequate finisher once the song had reached its final notes.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm a cow, I go moo. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Danced so well, got you jerking too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Got a monkey doing it for you, so once she's done, return her to the zoo. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm a cow, but I don't yet lactate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So just breed me to give me a due date.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Get your cock milked by that big-titted whore. It's the only thing she's good for!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Amouranth gripping his dick extra hard out of anger for Belle's demeaning lyrics, Lucas ended up cumming around the same time Belle finished her song. Shooting out seven ropes of cum out of his eight-inch long cock, Lucas had to catch his breath before he announced the winner of the first round.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Belle declared the victor, the pink-haired thot started rubbing her victory in the face of a heavily pouting Amouranth. Lucas wasn't paying any attention to them however, as he was somewhat underwhelmed by their reaction about the size of his dick and his cumshot. The two women were undoubtedly huge sizequeens, while they probably only had sex with average-sized dicks. But if they wanted a huge dick and a massive load of cum so badly, well, then Lucas would provide them with both! </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With the second round of the competition being a very cock-heavy one and seeing as there were barely any limits to his newfound powers, Lucas decided on dabbling a little in the area of body-modification!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*******</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Round two is about to start and Belle goes first this time!" announced Lucas while he looked at Delphine, who was changing into a lewd, transparent bunny-outfit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de3b63z-d07091bd-9bc4-41eb-a7a1-70f358519732.jpg/v1/fill/w_632,h_1264,q_70,strp/let_s_breed_like_rabbits__if_you_can_keep_up_thoug_by_thomas_dp_de3b63z-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMjcwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTNiNjN6LWQwNzA5MWJkLTliYzQtNDFlYi1hN2ExLTcwZjM1ODUxOTczMi5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9NjM1In1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.vCHuj4MvOaFI0U0QOMRDZ9KnGAUaqEGtZbaqSGK9kpU">Let's breed like rabbits, if you can keep up though!</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belle herself was looking much less confident than she had been during the first round, seeing as she barely had any asmr-expertise, while Amouranth had plenty. A little bit unnerved and antsy by Amouranth's cocky grin, Belle slowly stepped towards Lucas and kneeled down in front of his erect cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It looked slightly bigger than it had been before during the first round, yet Belle just rationalised it away by thinking that her new outfit must have turned him on immensely. Quickly going through multiple interesting topics to say in her head, Belle had just improvised a very rough script, when Lucas suddenly told her to start.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I love how easy it is to take advantage of my simp-fans. They pay out of their noses to see me act like an expensive slut and even though I've trolled them multiple times by announcing that I'm about to release topless or naked content, and then I just use pasties or my hands to cover my naughty bits up, they keep falling for it. So why should I stop doing that, when it's clear that most of my fans don't have any issues with it? I'd be nuts if I let that opportunity go to waste." whispered Belle, who wanted to get a little foreplay done first before she'd get to the truly naughty stuff.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Besides, I enjoy it way too much to stop with it already. Their lewd comments and the crazy amount of money they pay me for my lewd content turns me on <strong>so.fucking.much.</strong> Especially the negative comments which the normal people post get me wet in no time. So degrading, so unsupportive, not a single shred of respect. That manly, dominating attitude gets me ready to mate right away. Whenever I have to shoot new videos, I get so horny anticipating all the amazing, lewd comments my fans will post, that I’ll masturbate before, during and after filming them. I’ve recorded most of those masturbation-sessions by the way, and if the price is right, I could give you access to all those special, dirty little moments.” continued Belle in her cute voice with a playful wink, while she was already busy rubbing her wet slit through the flimsy transparent material of her naughty outfit with her right middle finger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm so tired of all the loser cuck types. What I want, is a manly hung stud, who can treat me like I'm a proper bitch. Maybe you could fill in that role for me, stud? You're well-equipped for sure, so your chances of me becoming your personal cumdumpster are pretty high already." added Belle, who gave the tip of Lucas' dick a passionate couple licks before she carried on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The second part of the asmr-round was to make Lucas cum without using their hands at all, so while Belle kept Lucas' mind entertained with dirty thoughts and filthy fantasies, her tongue and mouth in the meantime delivered intense pleasure to his dick.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Somebody to take me super-hard all the time, wherever and however he wants to. Wouldn’t you want to breed with this eager little bwunny?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Making out with Lucas' cockhead after nuzzling her small nose against it for half a minute, Belle's erotic antics started to turn on herself as well. She was about to continue her soft, dirty whisper-talk, yet Lucas suddenly decided to take the reins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You'd like a tough, manly guy with a huge cock, don't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmm, yes, so fucking much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"With massive balls filled to the brim with yummy cum?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The more, the better."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Somebody who can fuck you extra rough while it's being streamed for all your fans to see?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That sentence had quite the effect on both Amouranth and Belle, as the former was nervously rubbing her legs together, while the latter started sucking Lucas' dick extra hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Entranced by her wavy pink hair as her head kept bobbing up and down his shaft, Lucas just had to concentrate a little to further enlarge both his cock and his balls. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grinning deviously as he watched Belle's eyes open wide while she struggled to suck his cock at a fast enough pace, Lucas groaned while his cock grew five inches longer. He didn't make it much thicker however, as he didn't want to fuck up Belle's jaw too much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Amouranth, push against the back of Belle's head so that her mouth stays impaled on my cock, cause she appears to be struggling."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obliging right away, Amouranth gave Belle's head an intense shove, with Lucas' dick sliding deeper inside her gullet in the process. Focusing intensely as he didn't fully understand yet how to modify the body of somebody else, Lucas didn't even see the fearful and impressed glances the two size-queens were giving him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Overwhelmed by the sudden new size of Lucas' monstercock, Amouranth's hands trembled while she kept applying pressure to the back of Belle's head. Belle herself would have already fainted from a severe lack of air, if not for the fact that Lucas was continuously boosting her endurance and overriding her gag-reflex.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tears rolling down her face as she was close to reaching her limit, Belle felt her cheeks starting to bulge when Lucas finally unloaded his extra-big balls inside her mouth and gullet. The flow of cum was almost endless, with the creamy thick sperm quickly spurting out of Belle's nostrils when she couldn't swallow any more in time. While he was cumming non-stop inside Belle's throat, Lucas made sure to force Belle to experience an incredibly long orgasm with his powers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her juices splattering all over the floor as she squirted wildly, Belle's ahegao-expression was soon covered in a thick coating of warm cum. Realising that he wasn't skilled enough yet in the utilisation of his powers to make Belle's body able to handle such abuse, Lucas had pulled his cum-erupting cock out of Belle's mouth and started to paint her entire face and Amouranth's hands with his jizz.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her body spazzing and trembling heavily while her powerful squirting-orgasm was still far from over, the defiled thot was cockslapped hard by Lucas after he finally stopped cumming. Falling face-first towards the floor, Belle made a loud splashy sound as her face ended up in the large puddle of cum, which had spilled out of her sore mouth. All Belle was aware of besides Amouranth's foot putting pressure on the back of her head, to push her face deeper into the puddle, was the thickness and the rich smell of Lucas' spunk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blowing cum-bubbles out of her nose while she desperately tried to lap up as much of Lucas' cum as she could to breathe normally again, Belle thanked her guardian angel when she suddenly heard Lucas announce that it was Amouranth's turn to perform.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glancing backwards at Belle who would be lying face-down in cum for a while longer, Amouranth slowly made her way to the other side of the bed and started putting on her sexy outfit for the asmr-round. Wearing a very revealing light-red dress with some thin straps covering up her boobs, Amouranth fervently was hoping that both Lucas his lust and the size of his erection had decreased in power after having ravaged Belle's mouth so much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de3b67u-9b494bcb-38fc-4cea-8920-2ad8b62ae0c6.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTNiNjd1LTliNDk0YmNiLTM4ZmMtNGNlYS04OTIwLTJhZDhiNjJhZTBjNi5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.LF-GU3HnDhwMo7JPMuQ1my9CJog2128pVN6ljPR9S4E">“Revealing” is putting it lightly. She's practically naked at this point.</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Said hope was dashed to smithereens however, as she saw Lucas' huge cock standing fully erect the moment she turned around. Swallowing once and thinking about the cash prize, Amouranth slowly sunk to her knees in front of Lucas' looming dick and started whispering lewdly to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I, uh, love teasing my fans with my fit, curvy body. Their lewd remarks and continued support get me so raunchy that I masturbate before and after each of my twitch-streams and after I have uploaded a new set or video. I've got no intention of showing them my naked tits when I'll have reached my Only Fans goal, as it's not really necessary anyway. They keep buying my content regardless and I'm afraid that they'll lose interest after I'll have released some topless content. That's why I'm enjoying being here with you so much, as I can act as slutty as I've always wanted to and I can finally show my naked body to one of my fans without having to fear any nasty consequences." started Amouranth, whose eyes never left Lucas' big swinging dick.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You flashing your cunt during that Twitch-stream, what was that all about?" asked Lucas while stroking Amouranth's red hair, as his precum steadily dripped down onto her nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A risky attempt to get even more lewd attention and an apparently very successful way of boosting my amount of followers and subscribers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So it was totally planned?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was staged as fuck, yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And it's true that you're married already?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes daddy, that's correct."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Daddy huh? Interesting." </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And what does he think of your sluttty career?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, with the amount of money it brings in, he's totally fine with it. He helps me shoot most of my videos and shoots actually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And is your daddy's cock better than your husband's?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So much better! Way thicker and longer, with big, amazing veins to boost!" replied Amouranth while she was lightly tapping the exposed parts of her breasts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you can't control your urges any longer, just start playing with yourself, I won't mind."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Already struggling with resisting the urge to satisfy her aching pussy, Lucas' permission and verbal encouragement was all that was needed for Amouranth to go all out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fondling her big tits with one hand while she used the other to furiously rub her clit, Amouranth's whispered words were now accompanied by intense moaning. A small wet spot soon started to form on Amouranth's dress around her crotch, yet her dress was about to get stained so much more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Actually pausing her asmr-session to retrieve something from inside one of the two closets in her room, Amouranth came back with a medium-sized bottle of massage oil. Slowly covering her dress and all the exposed parts of her body with the shiny liquid in an exaggerated manner, Amouranth then pinched her nipples and kneaded her wet tits, before she ran her slippery hands further down her body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiking up her dress so that her pussy became visible, Amouranth slipped two fingers inside her wet cunt and then continued with her erotic whisper-talk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm an exhibitionist slut who'd love to show off her entire naked body to the whole world. Turn from a thot into a porn star and finally give both myself and everybody else what they've always wanted. That little slut over there probably thinks the same actually. We keep teasing others so much and end up so fucking horny from doing so, that it's impossible to eventually not end up wanting to do more. The only thing stopping us from doing that is that our cushy livelihoods are dependant of that teasing, so if we indulge in our lusts, we most likely end up fucking over our sweet careers. And we've grown too addicted to the insane amount of horny attention we get with this job, that we'd go nuts if we ever have to resort to doing a normal job. That's why your competition is so amazing daddy. We can go all out and momentarily act as slutty like we've always wanted to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While Amouranth was pouring her heart out in a lewd manner and sharing her frustrations with Lucas, the horny model had stood up and was currently fingering her aching pussy a few inches away from his cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His dick quickly becoming drenched from the wetness dripping down from Amouranth's pussy, Lucas' hard cock became properly lubed-up when the eager slut finally worked herself up enough with her words and touching to start squirting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not wanting to lose out to Belle however, as that little runt had already beaten her once in the first round, Amouranth didn't grant herself the time to enjoy the afterglow of her orgasm. She first pushed her wet tits into Lucas’ face for a little motorboating-action, before she slipped his cock in between the straps of her dress and her slippery boobs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eager to make Lucas cum as quickly as possible, Amouranth wasted no time in pumping her large boobs up a down the entire length of the massive cock currently wedged in between her ample cleavage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Relieved that her boobs were big enough to sufficiently wrap them around Lucas' hard dick, Amouranth lost the initiative when Lucas suddenly started to thrust of his own accord. The movements of his thick, large cock fucking Amouranth's tits were so wild, that the straps of her dress ended up tearing after just a couple extra-powerful thrusts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Using her hands to push her tits together so that Lucas could fuck her chest even harder and faster, Amouranth's already slippery body became even slippier from the large amount of precum gushing out of Lucas' imposing member.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enduring the fierce titfuck as best she could, Amouranth flicked her tongue against the tip of Lucas' cock whenever it went past her chin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The aphrodisiac-laced smell coming from his cock drove Amouranth absolutely wild, with her eyes rolling into the back of her head and drool leaking out of her mouth so copiously, that Lucas made a mental note to tone it down next time he used that power.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reducing the intensity of the aphrodisiac until Amouranth became fully aware again, Lucas pounded her tits for another minute, before his cock finally started blasting cum again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first extra-thick rope of cum ended up shooting upwards, just half an inch away from Amouranth's nose, towards the ceiling. Just two inches short from hitting the ceiling, it fell back and splattered all over Amouranth's hair while the second and third rope hit her chin and her neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling groggy from being hit by three high-calibre loads of cum, Amouranth instinctively stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes when the cum in her hair started flowing down and covering her entire face. When said cum finally reached her chin, Lucas was just about finished with covering her entire upper body in his sperm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Amouranth sufficiently glazed and with shooting out such inhuman monster-loads taking a toll on his energy, Lucas steadied himself against the wall until he finally revitalised himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belle regained her composure around the same time as well, her jaw hitting the floor when she saw a cum-covered Amouranth still sitting dazed on the floor. The colour of her hair and dress was almost impossible to make out with so much cum currently covering her body, with Belle already sure of the fact that Amouranth had won the asmr-round.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Forcing Amouranth on the floor by slapping her face with his thick rod, Lucas then ordered Belle to take off Amouranth's cum-stained dress. Taking advantage of the situation by first rubbing Amouranth's face into the big puddle of cum, Belle then pulled her drenched dress off of her and dragged her towards the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With his two thots fully naked and with the competition having reached its end, Lucas waited until Amouranth's breathing was stable again before he announced the winner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've both worked hard for your money, yet only one of you can take away the extra cash prize today. After careful consideration, I've decided that Belle is the winner of today's competition!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While Belle was cheering and jumping up and down wildly in celebration, a pissed off and annoyed Amouranth quickly took the money from Lucas' stretched-out hand and angrily stormed out of the room. Going to the hotel's toilets and locking herself up in one of the stalls like Lucas had programmed her to, Amouranth would remain there until Lucas would be done "celebrating" with Belle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because once that was over, they'd do the whole victory-announcement all over again, but with Amouranth being the new winner! When you got two amazing and willing sluts at your disposal, it would be a crime to not double-dip!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>**********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A couple hugs and a whole lot of “Thank you so friggin’ much!” later, Belle had decided on having a little sex party to celebrate her victory. It wasn't every day that she had a loaded and hung fan at her disposal, who also valued complete privacy to boot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Using the remainder of Amouranth's oil bottle, which she had "left behind", to lube up her crotch, Belle wanted to give Lucas some special service for declaring her the winner. Panting heavily while she was prodding the tip of Lucas' hard dick with her moist cunt, strained whimpers and grunts could be heard coming out of Belle's mouth, as for some reason she kept having one orgasm after another.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sweating profusely and biting her bottom lip, Belle kept covering Lucas' groin with her juices while her strength was being slowly sapped away. Still hell-bent on making Lucas cum by teasing him with her little pussy, Belle started grinding her crotch against his thick cockhead. Closing her eyes and keeping herself steady by placing her hands on Lucas' chest, Belle's entire body shuddered as an extra-intense orgasm suddenly came out of nowhere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oblivious to the fact that Lucas was increasing the sensitivity of her pussy and that he had activated the aphrodisiac effect of his dick to keep her going as well, Belle was near her limit when Lucas suddenly pinched her hard nipples. Throwing her head back in ecstasy as she came hard, the last ounces of strength inside Belle's legs finally ran out, which caused her legs to give in and her aching cunt to be impaled on Lucas' massive cock in one merciless, instantaneous motion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Showing a real non-faked ahegao-expression on her face now, Belle fell over forward onto Lucas' chest and quickly started covering it with her drool. Still unable to do anything but lie there motionlessly, as the recent penetration had fucked with both her mind and her body, Belle's limp form eventually started moving when Lucas proceeded to thrust his fat cock in and out of her tight cunt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doing whatever he wanted with her and treating her like his personal pocket-pussy, Lucas grabbed Belle's asscheeks after a couple minutes of humping her, enabling him to push his cock extra deep inside her body. Belle's cervix didn't stand a chance against such a tremendous phallic onslaught, with Lucas' cockhead having finally made its way into her womb after having penetrated it easily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A silent scream escaped from between Belle's lips, yet she became slightly more active again once Lucas started pouring energy into her exhausted body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Holy fuck yes! Your fucking cock's so goddamn amazing! It fills out my naughty, tight pussy perfectly! Perfect length, perfect thickness; it's truly the alpha of all cocks! And it's attached to such a manly hunk too! I've finally got a real man to take care of me, after having wasted so much time on those pathetic simps! Dominate me harder! Turn me into your personal whore! I want it, I need it, I crave it!" cried out Belle while her womb was getting hammered by a fat monster cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Encouraged by Belle's lewd words to take it even further, Lucas slowly stood up with Belle still impaled on his cock and proceeded to ravage her sexy little body. Being shoved up and down Lucas' hard cock like a simple cocksleeve, Belle experienced a new orgasm every time it pounded deep inside of her womb.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squirting non-stop at this point, Belle had swung her arms around Lucas' neck and her legs around his back to keep herself from falling backwards. It wasn't really necessary however, seeing as having a huge cock lodged deep inside her cunt was more than enough to keep her in place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every part of Belle's body felt hot and sore after a couple more intense minutes of hard cock-ramming action, yet Belle tried her utmost best to stay conscious. She was currently experiencing the best fuck of her life and there was no way in hell that she'd miss out on it prematurely by doing something as wasteful as blacking out during it!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The electrical jolts coursing through her entire body and the pleasant tingles coming from her crotch, fortunately kept her awake and aware for a little while longer. Belle didn't have any superpowers however, so she was soon reduced to a drooling, moaning mess hanging unto Lucas' body. A sudden throbbing sensation deep inside her pussy made Belle cry out in pleasure, with her eyes immediately rolling into the back of her head when Lucas started flooding her womb with extra-thick, hot cum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stretching out her limbs as a mind-blowing orgasm washed over her young, ravaged form, Belle's body then went completely limp while her belly kept bulging more and more from the insane amount of cum Lucas was pumping into her womb.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Using his powers to keep his cum from spilling out of Belle's pussy, Lucas slowly pulled an unconscious Belle of his dick and laid her down on the floor. Lifting her lower body in the air, Lucas then positioned Belle's crotch in such a way that the moment he used his powers to wake her up again and stop plugging up all the cum inside of her, a small torrent of warm sperm washed over Belle's chest and face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The mini cum-fountain lasted a little while longer, with Belle's entire upper body and head covered in cum when her bulging belly finally looked normal and flat again. Having swallowed a decent amount of it when it started streaming outside her pussy, Belle was then ordered to lick up the rest of Lucas' latest load while he kept spanking her cute bubble butt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grabbing Belle’s pink hair and wrapping it around his dick, Lucas proceeded to stroke himself and cover the top of Belle’s head with his precum. When he was close to cumming, Lucas rammed most of his dick inside Belle’s asshole and started to cum and thrust inside it so hard, that he quickly forced Belle against the wall in front of them. Cumming inside Belle’s asshole, then inside her pussy and then finally again in her asshole for the next minute and a half, Lucas then shoved his cum-erupting dick deep into her throat and shot the remainder of his massive load directly into her stomach. A big portion of the wall and the floor covered in their liquids, Lucas used his powers to clean most of it up, seeing as Belle barely had enough energy left inside of her to lift up just one of her arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pouring energy into Belle after the clean-up was over, so that she had enough strength to stand back up again, Lucas then called Amouranth and told her to get her sweet behind back inside the hotel room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With his two sluts lined up like the first time, Lucas couldn't wait to fuck Amouranth, so he decided to make both the announcement and the non-sexual thanking part snappy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Two thots entered, but only one gets to walk away with an extra big wad of cash. Amouranth, you were the dirtiest whore today, so congrats and take off your clothes already."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A fuming Belle looked like she was about to make a scene, yet Lucas used his powers to make her complacent and calm, followed by him quickly shoving her out the door while an overjoyed Amouranth was already topless and taking off her tight jeans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks for participating Belle, but Imma need some privacy for the perverted and wicked things I'm about to do to that stacked redhead! Don't worry though, I'll stay up to date with your content through Thothub (RIP), so my dick will never forget about you!" said Lucas hastily to Belle, before slamming the door shut behind her sore and over-spanked ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Undressing in a flash and holding his erect dick in both his hands, Lucas sprinted towards the bedroom and started drooling when he saw a naked Amouranth waiting for him on the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Seems like that little slut was willing to go much further than just lewd dancing and asmr!" joked Amouranth while holding a condom of Belle's brand in her left hand. It had fallen out of Belle's purse when Lucas kicked her out of the room, but thanks to Amouranth, it would most likely still get used that day after all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She was willing to go above and beyond, but so was I. Seeing as you declared me the winner, let me show you what else I would have offered you to convince you of my qualities, as an appropriate way to show you my appreciation." continued Amouranth, with the seductive wink she gave Lucas making his cock stand at full attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Putting a full body massage mat on the floor and retrieving a second bottle of oil from her luggage, Amouranth proceeded to slather her body with oil again while a naked Lucas lay down on the mat on his stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Expecting some asmr-play while Amouranth would work her magic on his stiff body, Lucas' expectations were proven right. Hearing Amouranth softly moan when she started rubbing her wet, big tits all over his back, Lucas contentedly groaned in appreciation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amouranth's skilled hands pushed, rubbed and kneaded all the right spots in Lucas' back, while her slippery boobs and pointy nipples provided extra sensual stimulation. Counting his blessings when the one and only Amouranth was rubbing her naked tits against his asscheeks, Lucas' excitement grew even more when he could feel Amouranth's moist pussy sliding up and down his left leg when she shifted positions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeing Lucas' huge dick poking out from underneath his stomach, Amouranth eagerly grabbed it and started stroking it rapidly with one hand, while her other hand started cupping and massaging Lucas' huge balls. With a cock that large and balls the size of melons, Amouranth more than had her work cut out for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucas managed to stay satisfied in that position for a couple minutes longer, yet fucking Amouranth sounded too goddamn amazing to postpone any longer. Turning around quickly so that his erect cock poked against Amouranth's toned stomach, Lucas relaxed and enjoyed himself while Amouranth adjusted her erotic service to Lucas' new position.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sliding her tits over Lucas' chest and face back and forth while her drenched pussy constantly rubbed up and down his cock, Amouranth's breathing quickly became more laboured, as her arousal kept spiralling out of control.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucas had used his powers to turn Amouranth's entire body into one big erogenous zone, which caused Amouranth to experience extreme pleasure and joy while she kept rubbing her body against Lucas'.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanting to experience as much pleasure as Amouranth was currently feeling, but with his cock too big and long for Amouranth to accidentally slide it inside her aching cunt, Lucas decided on using his powers once more to move things along. Besides, these thots were only willing to tease endlessly. So if Lucas didn't take matters into his own hands, Amouranth's fantasy of getting railed and dominated by an alpha-fan of hers would probably never become a reality!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as his face was back in between Amouranth's tits, Lucas shrunk his cock just enough, so that by the time her body moved back down, Amouranth pushed her wet pussy on Lucas' hard cock on her own. The moment he had entered Amouranth, Lucas quickly increased his cock back to its super-size, stretching out Amouranth's cunt and making her squirt in the process.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gritting her teeth while her eyes were wide open in shock, Amouranth was about to scream out in ecstasy when she felt the tip of Lucas' cock prodding against her cervix. Lucas picked this moment to make out with squirming babe however, which caused her intense moans to get lost inside his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fucking Lucas hadn't been part of her plan, yet now that she could feel his awesome cock fill out and stretch her pussy perfectly, Amouranth couldn't help but crave actual hard sex. Her mind wasn't completely conquered however.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"T-time to try out how durable Delphine's condoms really are." said Amouranth, as she very slowly but surely pulled her pussy from Lucas' cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aww, really? It will feel less amazing if we use a condom though." muttered Lucas while Amouranth's breasts were pushing against his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know, daddy. But with your huge monster loads, I don't want to take any risks. One of your massive creampies would probably mean an instant impregnation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're not ready yet to have a kid? You're at the perfect age for it though." mentioned Lucas, who wondered about if Belle would remember to take a morning after pill, seeing as he had nutted loads inside of her and had wiped her memory of her victory-celebration as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Err, well yes, I suppose. It would just spell disaster for my career though. So I want to postpone it for at least a couple more years." replied Amouranth while she was struggling to pull the condom over Lucas extraordinary cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanting to play along but mostly because he wanted to see what Amouranth would do with an overfilled condom, Lucas decided to cut Amouranth some slack and increased the stretchiness and durability of the condom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Phew, thank god it fits! These things are stretchy as fuck though. She ain't selling junk, I gotta give her that!" announced an excited Amouranth once she pulled the condom down all the way to the base of Lucas' shaft.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mounting Lucas' cock so fast that it actually surprised him, Amouranth wasted no time in bouncing up and down his dick. Her pussy grew accustomed to the size of such a big, fat rod at a record time, with a little help of Lucas' powers of course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spearing Amouranth’s cervix whenever her crotch smacked down against his groin, Lucas couldn't help but groan, as Amouranth kept clenching her tight cunt around his girth. He couldn't wish for a more perfect cocksleeve, while Amouranth couldn't imagine a better cock to pleasure herself with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Impaling herself on something so large felt absolutely blissful, with Amouranth groping her big tits and pinching her rock hard nipples to experience even more pleasure. She occasionally paused when her pussy hugged Lucas' thick cockhead to slowly grind on it, yet a couple hard slaps on her ass always quickly forced her back down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Edging the both of them closer to an amazing orgasm by slamming her hips down extra-hard, Amouranth' breathing halted every time she felt Lucas' cock thrust into her womb.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having to keep herself steady after a while by placing her hands on Lucas' chest, Amouranth cried out for her daddy to keep spoiling her when he started pulling at her hard nipples. Digging his fingers into Amouranth's bountiful asscheeks, Lucas further stimulated his eager slutty companion by massaging and kneading her ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once Amouranth announced that she was about ready to squirt all over her daddy's cock, Lucas suddenly felt a burning need to cum inside of her at the same time. Taking control of the situation by jackhammering his dick deep inside of Amouranth, Lucas grinned while he looked at her shaking body and jiggling tits.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One last incredibly forceful thrust marked the beginning of a simultaneous orgasm, as Amouranth started squirting while she could feel the condom deep inside of her swell up at an incredible pace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Magnifying the pleasure Amouranth was feeling from her orgasm fivefold, Lucas kept pumping more and more cum inside the enhanced rubber while the sounds of Amouranth’s moaning filled the entire room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>To Amouranth's credit however, she still managed to remain conscious and aware enough during her powerful orgasm to worry about the state of the condom and any eventual accidental impregnations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"H-holy fuck! Stop cumming already! You're gonna tear the condom!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ignoring and still blasting cum inside the overfilled condom while Amouranth's juices reached all the way to his chin, Lucas very carefully and with the help of his powers extracted the cum-filled rubber out of Amouranth's womb and pussy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the fuck, how the hell is there so much? And look how thick it is! A solid white colour! And damn, Belle's condoms really are heavy-duty!" mentioned a heavily panting Amouranth while she marvelled at the condom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A couple pokes against the filled rubber and some cupping action later, Amouranth couldn't resist the urge to taste Lucas' sperm any longer. Keeping it just a few inches above her open waiting mouth, Lucas slowly started emptying the contents of the condom into Amouranth's gullet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taken by surprise by the thickness of his sperm at first, Amouranth quickly adapted the pace at which she was swallowing the huge load and gulped down an almost endless flow of cum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Letting out a loud burp when she had swallowed three quarters of Lucas' load, Amouranth then rubbed the remainder all over her chest and face. Eager to try out Amouranth's other hole as well however, Lucas decided it was time for a cunning little ploy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Err, Amouranth? I don't think that the condom was completely fool proof after all. You got some cum leaking out of your pussy." mentioned Lucas while he pointed at Amouranth's crotch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not a single drop of cum had leaked out of the condom however, but Lucas had created an illusion to make it appear as if it had.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh fuck fuck fuck! Quickly, go grab a morning after pill from my luggage! It's in the leftmost bag, hurry!" instructed a panicky Amouranth while she pointed at her luggage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Quickly finding the box and taking a pill out of it, Lucas then let it fall on the floor on purpose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oops, my bad!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Immediately scanning the floor on all fours to find the dropped pill, Amouranth was oblivious to the fact that she was currently presenting her juicy behind to Lucas' large hard-on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she finally found the little pill and swallowed it with some of Lucas' cum, Amouranth was just about to get back up when she suddenly felt Lucas' hands on her asscheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not even having enough time to ask what he was about to do, Amouranth balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth when most of Lucas' cock disappeared inside her tight asshole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ravaging Amouranth's ass right away, Lucas showed no mercy to the stunned thot and kept ramming his cock deep inside her asshole while raining extra-hard slaps upon her cheeks. Unable to endure the burning sensation coming from her ass, Amouranth's face quickly ended up being pressed against the floor, seeing as Lucas was putting all his weight behind his brutal thrusts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Being taken from behind like a bitch in heat, Amouranth was close to achieving a new orgasm when she suddenly felt Lucas hands close around her neck. Choking Amouranth just a little at first, Lucas soon increased the pressure on his grip, as Amouranth’s asshole kept getting tighter the harder he choked her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pleasure coursing through Amouranth’s body far outweighed the pain and physical discomfort she was feeling, with the burning sensation coming from her ass and the fact that she was slowly running out of air, adding extra intense stimulation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling Lucas ramming his cock deep inside of her asshole non-stop while being choked at the same time drove Amouranth wild, yet the lewd fantasy Lucas whispered into her ear next, was what finally drove her over the edge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Imagine that all your fans are watching you right now, being dominated hard like the willing, pathetic sub-slut you really are."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh fuck! Yes daddy, yes!" screamed out Amouranth, as the blissful sensation of an extra powerful orgasm washed over her body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still in the process of squirting wildly, Amouranth suddenly felt her body being lifted upwards, with Lucas’ cock still lodged firmly deep inside of her ass. With her back pressed against Lucas’ chest, Amouranth had angled her arms backwards and had swung them around Lucas’ neck for support, while her legs were hooked around his knees.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her breathing erratic and her body feeling all tingly and hot from the afterglow of her last orgasm and from being treated like a living fleshlight, Amouranth wheezed while Lucas kept ramming his cock deep into her ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One of his hands was still tightly gripping her neck while his other hand was roughly squeezing and slapping Amouranth’s bouncing tits. Being shoved up and down his throbbing cock for a little while longer, Amouranth came once more when Lucas verbally degraded her again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You wanna know why thots like you provide such amazing fucks? You failed models always have to maintain your figure as best as you can, otherwise your career goes down the drain. That’s why your bodies are always so fit and lean and in peak condition. It truly is the best sex toy for a big hard cock like mine. And you sluts are always very curvy too, with almost perfect measurements, cause otherwise, nobody would be interested in you whoring yourself out on the internet.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her latest orgasm made Amouranth clench her asshole around Lucas’ cock extra hard, which in turn caused him to finally cum and fill up her ass with an incredible big load of hot cum. This time however, he allowed his cum to spill out of Amouranth’s abused little hole, with a big puddle of his thick cream already present on the floor when his last rope of sperm disappeared deep inside Amouranth’s sore butthole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Totally spent and without Lucas’ hands helping her remain suspended in the air on his dick, Amouranth eventually tumbled forwards and landed in the small pool of cum with a loud splash. Belle returned soon thereafter, with both sluts eagerly licking up Lucas’ latest load while Lucas himself was in deep thought, thinking about Amouranth’s fear of being impregnated during their little fuck-celebration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still wild with lust and realising that he could do practically everything he wanted with his newfound powers, Lucas eventually decided on making the incoming trio with his two thots a little bit different from what he had originally planned it to be. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*************</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their naked bodies weary and sticky with sweat and cum, both Amouranth and Belle were staring at Lucas with glassy eyes in anticipation of the final stage of their competition. Before Lucas would get started with the third and final victory-announcement however, he first placed his hands on Belle’s and Amouranth’s stomachs, and after half a minute of hesitation, he eventually caused both women to start ovulating. Swallowing hard and wondering about if he hadn’t gone too far this time, Lucas took a couple steps backwards and carried on with the final stage of his erotic narrative once he had made up his mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Belle and Amouranth, I must say that both of you have performed extremely well. You each have given it your all to win this competition and after much deliberation, I can safely say that I can’t make up my mind about who is more deserving of the big cash bonus. So it’s only more than fair that you each receive said bonus, seeing as you’re both equal victors in this competition.” announced Lucas, who had troubles with keeping his hands from trembling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He motioned them to stop however, just as they were about to dash toward him to hug and kiss him over and over again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This competition actually had an underlying goal. I wanted to show you how well you two complete each other. If you actually stopped your petty rivalry and joined forces instead, you two would become ultimate thots. Imagine the money you’d make with both your skillsets combined. Belle, you could teach Amouranth some more advanced lewd dancing, how to cut loose more and how to act like a silly, unrestrained slut. And Amouranth, you could teach Belle how to be better at lewd asmr and how to behave sexy in a more sophisticated and elegant manner. You know, less trolling and less absurd shoots. I’m offering each of you ten times the amount of the bonus cash prize, if you two just make a duo channel on your social media platforms and try out how amazing your combined content would be for the duration of three months.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Accepting the generous offer right away, both women thanked Lucas with an overabundant amount of hugs and kisses, before they excitedly turned around and walked towards the door while they were avidly chatting with each other and already coming up with plans for their first duo-content.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One snap of Lucas’ fingers made them both freeze however, with the next snap making it like three months had already passed for the both of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sprinting back towards Lucas and hugging and kissing him again, both thots exclaimed their thanks to Lucas for his brilliant idea. Their money and fame had skyrocketed after making content together, and they both had become such great friends that they were inseparable at this point. Making out with each other and fondling each other’s tits to show Lucas their new bond and friendship, both women eventually kneeled in front of him, pressed their tits against his already erect member and proceeded to give him a double titfuck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No longer acting all high and mighty about the size of her tits to Belle, Amouranth was now genuinely complimenting the size and shape of Belle’s boobs, as the both of them kept rubbing their tits up and down Lucas’ rock hard shaft. Spitting on Lucas’ cock to make it wet enough for what was about to happen next, Amouranth then positioned herself on the floor, with Belle on top of her, after they both had kept rubbing their tits and hard nipples against his dick for a little while longer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spreading each other’s pussies and inviting Lucas to fuck their brains out, Belle and Amouranth kept licking and sucking on each other’s tongues as both their asses and pussies got penetrated and stretched out by Lucas’ imposing cock. Amouranth’s asshole was the tightest and she kept screaming for more while Lucas pounded it extra-rough with his fat cock, while Belle had the tightest pussy of the two sluts, with her clenching it extra hard around his thrusting cock whenever it penetrated her cervix and went into her womb. Belle’s ass was already spanked a bright red colour by the time Lucas announced his impending nut, with all four their holes gaping wide but still eager for more cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Each sucking on one of Lucas’ huge balls, they then ran their tongues back and forth over the entire length of Lucas’ dick and covered it with kisses and excited licks until Lucas’ hard growl announced the beginning of a large cumshot. Their faces pressed together and their tongues sticking out, every inch of Belle’s and Amouranth’s faces slowly got covered with cum as rope after rope of hot creamy jizz kept shooting out of Lucas’ cockhead. They kept squeezing and cupping his balls in the meantime to milk them of every last drop of cum, with both their faces and upper bodies completely covered in it the moment Lucas’ cum fountain had finally reached its end. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eager to taste Lucas’ delicious cum, Belle and Amouranth wasted no time in licking each other’s faces and tits clean, which was followed by an intense make-out session and them swapping big globs of extra-thick cum into each other’s mouths, until Lucas’ latest load had completely disappeared inside their bellies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lubing each other’s bodies up with massage oil until they were all shiny and slippery, Belle and Amouranth then proceeded to rub their curvy hot bods against Lucas until his cock was standing at full attention again. Both their pussies dripping from excitement and eager to get filled-out by a hard, thick cock, Belle’s naughty little cunt got the honour of receiving a solo-dicking first.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Making out with Amouranth and eating out her drenched pussy while Lucas kept slamming his dick inside her aching pussy in the full nelson position, Belle kept squirting multiple times and grew even more excited every time Amouranth moved her face right in front of Belle whenever the young thot started squirting. Unable to move and with Lucas’ cock invading her womb over and over again, Belle momentarily lost it and started drooling and giggling uncontrollably as she now considered herself to be a slave to Lucas’ lust and immense cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her toes curled and her fingers stretched out so much that it hurt when Lucas finally flooded her womb with an endless amount of cum, yet all Belle could feel during that moment, was one blissful orgasm loaded with tingly sensations bombarding her tired body, after another. Her belly bulging with potent sperm and her body ovulating, Belle didn’t comprehend that were was no doubt about the fact that Lucas had knocked her up, as she thanked him over and over again for such an amazingly big load.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Plugging up Belle’s cum-filled pussy with his powers again, Lucas inserted a plastic funnel into Amouranth’s pussy and unplugged Belle’s once her crotch was hovering right above the funnel. Lucas’ thick cream started flowing out of Belle’s sore pussy non-stop, straight into the funnel and into Amouranth’s pussy. The red-haired horny babe moaned almost continuously as more and more of Lucas’ cum ended up seeping inside her cunt, with her spreading open her pussy as much as she could to make the cum-insertion proceed extra-smoothly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Amouranth’s slutty little hole couldn’t take any more cum, the funnel was then put in her mouth instead, with Amouranth greedily and eagerly swallowing down Lucas’ sperm while Belle kept pressing on her bulging belly to force it all out. Unable to resist sticking her tongue inside Amouranth’s mouth when her pussy had finally been emptied of most of Lucas’s cum, Belle furiously started making out with her new best friend to taste as much of Lucas’ cream as she still could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the process of kissing Amouranth full on the lips, Belle had to shift her head a little when Amouranth’s body moved into a slightly different angle, right before Lucas started to bang her cum-hungry cunt in the pile-driver position. Amouranth’s moans disappearing into her mouth at first, Belle eventually pressed her drenched pussy against Amouranth’s mouth and grew even more aroused when her best friend ended up moaning directly into her pussy instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her tits jiggling wildly as Lucas’ thrusts became more intense and fast-paced with each passing minute, Amouranth was suddenly overwhelmed by a totally unexpected orgasm, after Lucas had carefully applied a small electrical jolt to her clit with his right index finger. He did the same to Belle, with the two BFF’s staining the floor even more with their juices. Sweaty and exhausted quite a bit, Belle didn’t last much longer and collapsed right next to her friend with a content smile on her face. Feeling Lucas’ cock pulsating and throbbing inside her womb, Amouranth quickly made sure to verbally encourage him to cum an extra-large amount inside of her, with Lucas’ powers making sure that she wasn’t even fully aware of what she was saying at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please spray as much of your hot potent seed inside of my womb as you can, daddy! Knock up your little girl, I’m yours to do with as you please!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gazing upon Amouranth’s exquisite, smoking hot body while he unloaded his balls deep down inside of it, Lucas used a very specific x-ray vision to directly see Amouranth’s womb getting flooded with his seed. Lucas’ ropes of cum excited the tip of his cock so hard and intense, that Amouranth received a tiny orgasm after each deposited rope sprayed into her womb, with her legs wrapped around his back while she affectionately licked and kissed his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure of the fact that he had successfully knocked up Amouranth as well after blasting such a large load into her ovulating womb, Lucas eventually pulled his dick out of her abused cunt and shoved Belle’s face into it as his cum started flooding out. Spreading open her pussy, Amouranth giggled and moaned as she saw her best friend eagerly gulping down the cum which had mere seconds before been deep inside her pussy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, a tired Lucas was visualising two pregnancy tests to create them out of thin air and proceeded to hand them to the exhausted but extremely satisfied sluts, before he had to steady himself against a near wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wondering if he hadn’t overdone it by cumming inside both Belle and Amouranth after he had made them ovulate, Lucas swallowed once and made his peace with his immoral decision when both naked women excitedly walked out of the bathroom while holding positive pregnancy-tests.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>**********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting dressed after he instructed both women to clean up Amouranth’s room as best as they could, Lucas scribbled an “A” on Amouranth’s test and a “B” on Belle’s, before stuffing them inside his pocket. Overwhelmed by an immense urge to take an extremely long nap since the moment he started putting on his clothes again, there was but one thing left for Lucas to still do, before he could return to his own hotel room asap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Snapping his fingers, Lucas made the both of them forget everything which had just happened during the past few hours, before he gave them new and improved instructions to carry out in the future.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The both of you will carry out my joint-channel idea for real this time. Amouranth, you’ll now appear topless in every new video you’ll make for your Patreon, your Only Fans and any other site on which you milk your fans out of their money. Belle, you’ll release all your recorded masturbation sessions for free tomorrow, and after a month, you’ll appear totally nude in your content, which will prompt Amouranth to do the same as well. If you feel like you can’t earn any money during the period where the both of you are too visibly pregnant, ignore those feelings and just start making pregnancy-related content and drink each other’s milk on camera until you’ll get your fit bodies back again. Amouranth, you’ll need to have sex with your husband tomorrow, so that he’ll think he made you pregnant instead of me and Belle…you just figure out how you’re gonna explain your pregnancy to everybody on your own. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After your pregnancies are over, the both of you will become webcam sluts and after half a year of making content like that, you’ll start making some content together with some of your fans. Foreplay and softcore content at first, then vaginal and anal action and finally, every dirty kink which your fans want you two to engage in. Except the small list which I just mentally shared with you of course (you all know the ones I’m talking about), there are some sick fucks out there after all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once that business is booming well, you’ll also provide escort-services to your highest-paying fans and once every three months, you’ll organise a lottery and have a gangbang with the ten winners of said lottery. You’ll stream that gangbang every time of course. And if I ever want to fuck one or both of you again in the future, all I have to do is message you and you’ll come to me as soon as you can, while also remembering everything that happened today in an incredibly positive light.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Also, never forget that pleasing your fans to the best of your capabilities comes first. It’s time to finally give them a couple bangs for their bucks, no more just looking out for yourselves mostly. That horrible, annoying time is finally over, fortunately. It’s time to make the word “thot” a bit more respectable. And now, you’ll go to sleep and when you wake up, you’ll follow each of my commands which I have just given you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And oh, before I forget, you each owe me ten thousand bucks for fucking your slutty holes and for knocking you up. When you’ll notice that you’ve done this later on, you won’t worry about it and you’ll just treat it like a very expensive shopping spree. Pleasure doing business with you two.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emptying one of Amouranth’s backpacks and stuffing her red micro-bikini and Belle’s cow-print bikini inside of it to take it with him and keep as mementos, Lucas checked his bank account and excited the room when he saw that the money had been successfully transferred. The two impregnated women were already sound asleep on Amouranth’s bed, with Lucas wishing he could do the same pronto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was already dark outside when he made his way back to his own hotel room, yet his trip back lasted much longer than he expected, as each step became almost harder to take than the last one. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Totally spent, Lucas collapsed almost immediately when he finally stepped inside his room, with him immediately drifting off before he could even close the door. His final thoughts before he lost consciousness were about that he maybe should have experimented and trained with his powers first, before using them so wildly and irresponsibly that day and if he’d get his dreaded headaches again tomorrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>***********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Waking up totally refreshed and fully of energy somehow while he was being shaken violently, Lucas’ eyes blinked a couple times as they adjusted to the sunlight coming through the windows of his room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Half-groggy still, Lucas discovered that Barbara Dunkelman was the one who had been shaking him awake once he properly opened his eyes. He’d have smiled to see her again, if not for the incredibly angry scowl apparent on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know who you are or what drug you injected in me so that I somehow fantasised about you having sex with Amouranth and Belle Delphine, but you’re going to goddamn explain it all to me right away! You’re in big trouble, dude!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>---------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of this new story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the next chapter, Lucas will get his sidekick, who'll appear in almost every future chapter with him during his erotic adventures.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <a href="https://twitter.com/DP01205848">https://twitter.com/DP01205848</a>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You can find said poll here: </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I also made a poll for this story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers eventually and a decent amount of RT-content.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Out of pure curiosity and because I might use it in a later story, I made a poll about Barbara Dunkelman starting a modelling/cosplay Patreon. Be sure to let your opinion be known through a vote!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec986eee4b09691a8a0d145">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec986eee4b09691a8a0d145</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Disciplining Barbara Dunkelman and getting a sidekick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Putting a cocky Barbara Dunkelman in her place, Lucas then meets an old acquaintance who will change his life, as well as his powers!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling just a tad too powerful to get intimidated and threatened by a pissed off Barbara Dunkelman, Lucas headbutted the angry blonde and shoved her against the wall. To Barbara's credit, she was already about to lunge at her adversary. Yet when she was only a couple inches away from Lucas, her entire body suddenly just froze, rendering her completely immobile and defenceless.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What the...?" was all Barbara managed to utter before Lucas slapped her full on her right cheek. It didn't stay at just a single slap, with a paralysed Barbara eventually starting to cry after Lucas had slapped her face a sixth time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"First rule: you don't go threatening me in my own fucking home! Second rule: if you want to spout bullshit at me, at least give me something interesting to look at!" snarled Lucas, who used his enhanced strength to tear Barb's blouse and bra off her body in one ferocious swipe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de5zirv-c447be9a-2fa8-49d0-bd31-3fe4b93443d5.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTV6aXJ2LWM0NDdiZTlhLTJmYTgtNDlkMC1iZDMxLTNmZTRiOTM0NDNkNS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.b_6lm1DzfETzGqYkpNHTTLgdYpiYoH7I4-TxYnvupY8">Clothed and in control. That's about to change soon!</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Witnessing Barbara's naked C-cup for the first time in his life, Lucas quickly snapped a couple pics of her naked chest while a stunned and confused Barbara was hurling obscenities at his direction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And rule number three: if you have to yell while trying to make a point, you've already lost the argument. So shut your trap and let me think for a second." announced Lucas as he temporarily muted the angry, topless blonde.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While Barb's anger quickly turned into fear when she realised that besides not being able to move anymore, she was now unable to speak as well, Lucas tried to rationalise how Barb knew about his sexual antics with Amouranth and Belle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let’s see if this still works." muttered Lucas to himself, before he snapped his fingers. Barbara's fearful expression immediately turned into a lifeless, dull one; a tell-tale sign that she was completely at Lucas' mercy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, seems like everything's still functioning as it should. Alright Barbara, tell me how you discovered me having fun with those two slutty thots."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"While I was cleaning up the RWBY-booth at RTX, I suddenly heard you talking to Amouranth and Belle. Their voices were kinda hard to make out, but yours was as clear as day. From then on forward, I heard you talking to those two a couple more times inside my mind, which made me take an aspirin. I thought that that had solved it somehow, but I heard you giving lewd instructions to those two a little later."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How did you recognise their voices? And how did you manage to find out where I live?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I frequently watch their content, for masturbatory purposes. And I remembered seeing your name on your badge when I helped you get back up at RTX. I used that together with the information you gave RoosterTeeth when you bought your tickets for RTX, to track you down. At first, I was really confused as to why I could hear you talking inside my head, but once I realised what you were doing to those two poor women, I got really angry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I already noticed that. It should be none of your business, and it wouldn’t have been, if it wasn’t for you somehow being able to hear me telepathically. What's really weird is that you only managed to hear me a couple of times. What caused that and are you the only one who heard it; that's what I have to figure out, and soon. But first, some entertainment. I've been dying to try out those plump DSL's of yours." said Lucas, before he snapped his fingers to bring Barbara back to her fearful self.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly stepping closer towards the scared, frozen woman, Lucas unzipped his pants and revealed a hard twelve-inch-long cock to Barbara, which made her even more afraid. The tip of his huge cock rubbed against Barb's tummy when Lucas kissed her full on the lips. Making out with somebody he had lusted after for so long was so much better than having his way with over-sexualised thots, with Lucas quickly sticking his tongue into and exploring Barb's mouth to his heart's content.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Roughly fondling and groping Barb's naked tits as he continued kissing her, Lucas suddenly pulled on her right nipple and grinned when he saw her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your lips are exquisite, Barb, and your tits are as well. You really should start making out with your fans and showing your naked tits to strangers more often. Do you have any idea how many guys fantasise about you? How hard you blueball them by barely releasing anything fapworthy? If Meg's a seven in that regard, then you're a two at best. Trevor this, RoosterTeeth that. Just own up to your slutty reputation, if you didn't fake it in the first place, and ditch the family-friendly role model reputation. Because right now, you're so boring that your haemorrhaging followers and fans every fucking day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Noticing Barb's angry scowl, Lucas was pleased that his plan to piss her off had gone so smoothly. With what he had in store for her, he'd need her as agitated and mad as possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"See, if you had been Nigri, I'd have fucked your tits right now. And if you were Meg, I'd have railed you in the ass so hard that you couldn't walk straight for a whole week. But you're you of course, and your best assets have always been your juicy, amazing lips and your beautiful, hot face. So, I'm gonna have to settle for an intense deepthroat with you." mentioned Lucas while he easily pushed Barbara down on her knees.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rubbing the tip of his dick against her face until it was completely drenched in his precum, Lucas then slapped Barbara's face with her cock until both her cheeks were a dark red colour.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Enough with the foreplay, time to see if RoosterTeeth's most popular slut can handle big, fat cocks. I remember that you've mentioned during an Always Open episode that you once gave a forty-minute-long blowjob to somebody, so I'm expecting great things." mentioned Lucas, who kept prodding his cockhead against Barbara's lips until he finally slipped the first couple inches into her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*******</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unable to escape or even keep her mouth closed, Barbara's mind was racing. Here was this guy who apparently had amazing superpowers and she was completely at his mercy. Remembering what depraved orders Lucas had given to a brainwashed Amouranth and Belle, Barbara had never before in her life been this utterly terrified. And it all escalated and became much, <strong><em>much </em></strong>worse when the perverted guy shoved his massive cock into her poor mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having this sick fuck push his thick dick deeper and deeper into her mouth hurt like hell, with Barbara tearing up again when she felt a stinging pain coming from her jaw. Her mouth being stretched out further and further with each inch of hard cock Lucas inserted into it, Barb started panicking when she realised that if this carried on any longer, her jaw would surely become dislocated, or worse. Gagging as the tip of Lucas cock prodded against the back of her throat didn't help matters either. Yet just as she was about to let out a silent scream from the intense pain she was feeling, both the pain coming from her jaw and her gag reflex disappeared instantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Absolutely flabbergasted, Barb didn't realise of course that Lucas had just boosted her endurance and had modified her mouth to take a cock as big as his. What's more, even though she absolutely hated her current situation, Barbara was surprised to find out that her crotch was getting more drenched and tingly with each passing second.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>What the fuck was going on?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*******</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting extreme enjoyment out of slowly pushing his cock in between Barb's famous DSL's and deeper into her throat, Lucas was forced to lend Barbara some assistance when he noticed that she had reached her deepthroating-limit. He also decided to mess with her a little by inducing an incredible state of arousal in her body, with Lucas' plan being to help Barbara break her record of achieving eleven orgasms in one day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shoving his cock all the way into Barb's throat, with his balls touching her chin, Lucas absolutely loved the confused expression on her face when he suddenly made her experience an orgasm. Having stuffed Barb's mouth and throat with his cock completely, Lucas then slowly pulled his cock back out again, only to immediately slam it super-hard back into Barbara's mouth. Not interesting in getting a vanilla blowjob or deepthroat-experience from somebody as promising as Barbara, Lucas wasted no time in throatfucking the subdued, topless hottie. Enjoying the fuck out of the wet, gurgling sounds Barbara was making while he thrust his cock in and out of her throat, Lucas grabbed hold of her head and hair to facefuck her even harder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His entire cock already coated in her saliva, Lucas then proceeded to push Barbara's nose closed with his right hand, while his left hand was busy squeezing her perky rack. Unable to stop grinning as he saw Barbara running out of air and choking incredibly fast, Lucas then released the pressure on her nose and gave her another orgasm for good measure. Drool running out the corners of Barbara's mouth, her pleading eyes begged Lucas to release her and stop her current torment, yet Lucas was having none of it. When you had powers like Lucas did, letting such an amazing sexual opportunity pass you by was totally unthinkable after all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanting to see first-hand how great Barbara was at giving head, Lucas suddenly gave Barbara full control back over her head. Yet, he also used his powers to force her to deepthroat him until he’d deemed her worthy enough of tasting one of his extra-thick creamy loads. Moaning loudly as Barbara impaled her throat on his cock over and over again, Lucas couldn't resist recording her leaving pink smears of her dark pink lipstick on his monster cock. Congratulating Barbara on her expert cocksucking skills by spitting on her forehead, Lucas then started ramming his cock so hard and deep into Barbara's gullet that she'd have tumbled over backwards, if not for Lucas' powers keeping her firmly locked into place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A normal woman's jaw and throat would have been absolutely destroyed by Lucas' relentless and violent thrusting and the incredible size of his cock, yet Barbara managed to take it all effortlessly, courtesy of Lucas allowing her to of course. Being treated to another orgasm when Lucas had started slamming his cock into her throat at a truly ferocious speed, Barb had no fucking clue as to how her body managed to handle such abuse and be so aroused during such a horrible event. Sure, she'd always loved hardcore sex, being treated roughly and being dominated, yet this was on a completely different scale. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as she hadn't been prepared to deepthroat a cock as massive as Lucas', Barbara also wasn't prepared to swallow a load which made all the previous loads she'd ever swallowed utterly pale in comparison. Being subjected to Lucas' sperm surging out the tip of his dick like an unstoppable creamy cascade, Barbara's throat went into overdrive as she desperately tried to swallow it all. This time however, she received no help from Lucas, yet she still managed to gulp it all down in time. That was the case until Lucas made her receive her fourth orgasm however, which really messed up her precious focus and attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her face twitching slightly as her squirting made her panties and pants even wetter, Barbara's eyes opened wide as she could no longer keep up with the torrent of cum being deposited into her gullet. Lucas did grant her a little bit of support in the form of allowing her to breathe more than enough air through her nose, with Barbara straining to swallow big globs of warm cum, one after another. While Lucas used his thrusting cock as a plunger to make sure that Barb didn't spill a single drop of his seed, Barbara desperately massaged her throat to coax the remainder of Lucas' load into flowing towards her stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Huffing air through her nose rapidly before her throat was finally unclogged, Barbara obediently showed Lucas her empty mouth in a desperate attempt to placate him enough to finally let her go. Lucas wasn't done with her yet however, with him spitting into Barb's mouth and caressing her right cheek to show her that he was at least satisfied with her performance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The potential to be a massive, super-enjoyable cumslut… but just too many irritating, stupid factors holding you back. Such a waste. Let's see you living up to your true potential once I mess with your mind a little." was the last thing Barbara heard before her mind went foggy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>***********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the fog lifted and Barbara was thinking clear once more, the giddy blonde still couldn't contain her excitement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was in the same room as the young and famous movie actor, writer and model, Lucas!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having had a crush on him since he released his first book "Canadian blondes are the best blondes.", Barbara still couldn't believe that Lucas had just come up to her and flirted with her during RTX yesterday. Too turned on to think straight, Barbara had told Lucas that she had reached her current record of eleven orgasms in one day, by masturbating while reading sex scenes of his many erotic books. Barbara almost came on the spot right there when Lucas invited her to come over to his apartment the next day, to try and break her record together with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting topless the moment he had asked her to, Barb's heart was beating so fast and she was blushing so badly that she felt like she could faint any moment. Experiencing a tiny orgasm once the one and only Lucas asked her to show him her pristine, beautiful pussy, Barbara took off her soaked pants and drenched panties in a flash. Striking a couple sex poses to please her object of desire, Barbara sank to her knees and squirted when Lucas told her she was the most beautiful and sexy woman he had ever seen in his entire life. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Practically drooling and her legs turning into jelly when Lucas told her that she could play with his cock, Barbara excitedly fumbled with the buttons of his pants for a couple seconds, before she finally managed to pull them down. With Lucas' hard twelve-inch cock tearing through his boxers, Barbara let out an excited moan when said cock hit her directly in her face. Recovering instantly, Barbara quickly grabbed the large dick with both her hands and sniffed at it so intensely that she almost ran out of breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your cock's absolutely perfect, sir! It looks exactly like the one me and your countless other female fans have been dreaming about for ages! Thick as fuck, an incredible length, leaking tons of precum after I've just touched it and lovely big veins covering its smooth and silky surface. It's so manly… it's like, the best cock ever! Please, let me take care of you with my mouth before you fuck me senseless with it? It would be my honour."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks for the praises, but wanna just skip to the sex?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You sure, stud? Me and my big DSL's make for an excellent cock-milking duo." asked an adoring and pleasantly surprised Barbara. Apparently, Lucas wanted to fuck her body so goddamn much, that he was fine with skipping all the foreplay right away! Wow!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"With a cunt as lewd and inviting as yours, how could I possibly wait any longer to ravage it with the cock you adore so much?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're right! Of course you are! I'm such a bad girl for second-guessing your decision, sir! Please, pound my pussy any which way you want to. My body's your personal cocksleeve, whenever and wherever!" proclaimed Barbara while she quickly climbed on Lucas' bed and spread her legs open for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pushing most of his cock inside of Barbara's pussy once she'd spread it open with her right thumb and index finger, Lucas felt elated as Barb's folds tightly hugged his hard dick. Smiling when he saw that Barbara was having an orgasm the moment the tip of his dick rubbed against her cervix, Lucas started to slowly move his cock out of her drenched little fuckhole. Not ready yet to let go of Lucas' amazing cock, Barb clenched, making her pussy extra tight around his penis, and let out a sad little moan to indicate her eagerness to remain filled. Groaning loudly while Barb's eager pussy was squeezing the life out of his cock, Lucas took control over the situation by thrusting his dick extra-hard into Barbara again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gasping loudly when the tip of Lucas' penis penetrated her cervix and just barely poked into her womb, Barbara couldn't help but climax again, as this was the very first time a cock had made its way into her babymaker. Suspecting that Barb's high orgasm-record could be explained by her just being very easy to please, Lucas bent over and started sucking on her erect nipples. Reminding himself that he hadn't boosted Barbara's sensitivity when some simple nipple-sucking already made her squirm and moan incredibly loud, Lucas decided to be cruel again and increased her sensitivity and pleasure levels tenfold. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slamming his cock inside her oversensitive cunt like a madman now, Lucas greatly enjoyed seeing Barbara spazzing out and trembling non-stop. He didn't even need to induce orgasms in his ecstatic partner anymore, as she was just cumming uncontrollably on her own whenever Lucas' thick cock penetrated the squishy entrance of her womb. Her pussy tightening around Lucas' thrusting dick whenever she had an orgasm and with Barb currently being in a state of almost continuous orgasmic bliss, Lucas would have already nutted inside of her minutes ago, if not for his enhanced stamina. Drinking in her gorgeous naked body as he kept rocking her body up and down his bed, Lucas decided to see if Barbara was still conscious enough to reply to some questions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Holy shit, Barbara. Your pussy's looking like a waterfall right now. My sheets are getting drenched like crazy over here. Am I that good?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not being able to form proper words or even nod, a twitching and shivering Barbara just barely managed to give Lucas a thumbs up, to indicate that he was the absolute best.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good... Just a little bit longer and then I'll release a huge, fat load deep inside of you. Would you like that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Again, Barbara replied with a thumbs up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"By the way, Barb, do you have a boyfriend?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time, the blissful woman answered Lucas' question with a thumbs down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"Hehe, nice answer. She must probably be thinking that she stands a chance to get together with my famous fake personality." </em>thought Lucas while he kept ravaging Barb's overflooded pussy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn't until he noticed that Barbara was crying, that Lucas decided to wrap things up. Apparently, the poor woman was receiving so much pleasurewithout being granted a single second of reprieve, that it had actually started to hurt. Receiving support from Lucas' powers was the only reason she hadn't received multiple heart attacks yet. Leaning forward until he managed to kiss her, Lucas made out with Barbara for half a minute as he kept humping her worn out, spent body. Feeling somewhat guilty as he saw Barb's eyes rolling into the back of her head while she kept squirting all over his groin, Lucas made a couple final, extra-powerful thrusts deep inside of her. Flooding her womb with an ungodly amount of cum, Lucas salivated as he saw the bulge in her belly growing larger and larger with each deposited thick rope of his potent seed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had been a close call, but Lucas eventually decided against impregnating Barbara, as he used his powers to make sure that no fertilisation went down while he kept pumping her full of his thick cream. Having shattered her previous record with a new one of a whopping forty-three orgasms, Barbara had blacked out the moment Lucas's cum started streaming inside of her. Yet Lucas didn't have the luxury to wait until she'd finally wake up again. Using his powers to make sure that his cum wouldn't drip out of Barbara's pussy until she got back home was the first item on his perverted to-do list.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Placing his hands on Barbara's tits, Lucas kept on focusing and focusing until he finally managed to make her C-cup grow into a full and round D-cup. Realising that just modifying other people's bodies without taking precautions was asking for troubles, Lucas spent the next ten minutes placing enchantments on the sleeping blonde, which would make sure that everybody would think that Barbara had always had a nice, big D-cup, instead of her original C-cup. Testing to see if his hard work had been successful by looking at old pictures of Barb on the internet and the ones he had taken of her a little earlier, Lucas was relieved to see that Barbara was sporting a D-cup in each and every single one of the pics. Realising that the new mind-altering power he had just utilised would become monumental in his future endeavours, Lucas used his powers to wake up Barbara again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Snapping his fingers before she was able to thank him for giving her the time of her life, Lucas thought that a couple perverted instructions were in order, before he'd use Barb to figure out the telepathic hearing issue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When I'll snap my fingers again, you'll remember nothing of what has transpired in this room. You're in my room because I found your wallet and you came over to pick it up, it's as simple as that. From now on, you're only able to orgasm from being anally fucked. Only after you've had your one thousandth anal-induced orgasm will things return back to normal again, but you have to track me down and let me fuck you again for that to happen… Oh, using toys isn't allowed by the way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When RoosterTeeth inevitably goes down under, you'll become an adult model like Meg and Nigri, and you definitely won't take as long as them to show your paying fans your naked body. I've also placed a mark on your left hand. Just press it against Trevor's face the moment you see him again and then he'll never be able to get an erection bigger than one single inch. It'll also make sure that Trevor just thinks that he's had such a tiny dick his entire life. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's up to you if you still want to be together with him after the next time you two have sex. But I personally think that the tiny dick, combined with you only being able to cum from having cocks shoved up your ass, will make the chances of you two remaining a couple highly unlikely. You also subconsciously know that you'll be able to return to normal again after your one thousandth anal orgasm, so your drive to get anally fucked and orgasm enough will be very high. Too high, most likely, for only Trevor to help you out with that, definitely considering his new 'unfortunate condition'. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your belly is also filled with my cum and you will not worry about it at all. You'll want to let it spill out of you after you've returned to your apartment. The aura I've cast over you makes your bulging tummy invisible to everybody else. What you do with my cum once you're back at your place, I don't care about, take a bath in it for all I care. Now let's figure out our risky telepathic issue before I send you on your way back home." finished Lucas, right as he was about to restore Barbara's torn clothes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think I can help you with that actually." said an unknown presence suddenly from behind Lucas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"Man, I really gotta learn to lock my door. Or get like a watchdog or something." </em>thought Lucas as he slowly and carefully turned around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Staring at him was a hot-looking blonde, wearing a low-cut crimson-coloured skirt, a thin, black top and black ankle boots. Easily making out the shape and size of her tits seeing as she wasn't wearing a bra, Lucas whistled appreciatively, as he had always greatly enjoyed seeing a full rounded C-cup. The girl was looking at him so intensely though, it was as if she was waiting for him to say something. Not being able to figure out the girl's identity at all, Lucas did feel like her freckled face felt kind of familiar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, dude. Don't say you don't recognise me anymore! It's only been, like, ten years. I haven't aged that badly, have I? Also, the whistling? Real classy." said the stranger, who looked quite offended about the fact that Lucas still didn't recognise her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erm… a hint would really come in handy right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How about us being each other's first?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whoa, what the fuck?! Eliza?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jackpot! Finally man, took you long enough!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Goddamn, it really is you! Look, I'm really sorry about that but you've got no idea how much different you look! You filled out in all the right places, you used to be a brunette and your braces and glasses are gone too! Besides, it's been ten years since I've last seen or heard anything from you, you gotta keep that in mind as well!" mentioned Lucas, before he tightly hugged his long-lost best friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, late puberty, I'm a natural blonde, I just dyed my hair all the time back then. And I'm wearing contacts right now! And that last one's kinda on me, sure, but in my defence, I really had a ton of bad shit going on. I've missed you loads every single day since I've left home though!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're definitely looking amazing right now, I'm so glad to see you again! And yeah, you leaving home and living with your aunt when we were sixteen must have definitely turned your life upside-down. To think you forced yourself to do so because your mom was such a controlling, insane bitch. Such a fucking shame."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, and unfortunately for me, my aunt didn't live as close to the city like your aunt and uncle did. It all happened so fast, I couldn't say goodbye to my friends at school. And us not  having our own phones back then didn't make it any easier to stay in contact with each other. You were still sixteen back then, by the way! I was already seventeen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You always gotta bring up the fact that you're a day older than me, don't you? Still the same old Eliza, only much hotter this time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hehe, thanks. And of course, I have to! You're taller than me, had better grades than me and you were better at sports. I had to beat you at something, didn't I?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, you've got two more sisters than I do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pff, don't forget who you're talking about. Me having those two bitches as sisters is not a win for me. They were almost as bad as mom was."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very true… Caroline was such an annoying, prudish bitch. I fucking hated how she ratted us out to your mom, right after we'd just banged each other for the first time. If I remember correctly, me doing that was my birthday present for your seventeenth birthday, wasn't it? You were just so fed up and sad about never having had sex before, that I just had to do something about it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup! The day before I left. Best birthday present ever by the way! And then I had to be a birthday-ruining bitch by leaving the very next day, without telling you anything about it beforehand. You do realize that I did that to not make you feel all depressed the night before your birthday, right? And because I absolutely hate goodbyes as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I did eventually, yeah. Was the shittiest birthday I've ever had though. Why didn’t you mail me anyway?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't know your email address! Remember, I was at your place all the time and we were so inseparable that we never had to communicate through mail. We just said whatever we had to say to each other directly instead. And you not having a Facebook profile didn't help. Not that it would have mattered much anyway. My aunt was a chill lady, but she'd scold your ass if you ever brought up stuff like the Internet. Doesn't leave a lot of time for browsing and tracking you down, let me tell you that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You got a point there, yeah. What do you mean by 'was a chill lady' by the way?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My aunt died when I was twenty-three years old. She left me some money and I've been living on my own the last three years, but it's not been easy. I visited your aunt and uncle a couple months after my aunt had passed away actually. Apparently, my mom must have talked shit about me to them a lot, because they never revealed to me where you've been living since you'd moved out. They probably thought that I was desperate for money and that I wanted to get back in touch with you because of your inheritance. It still makes me pissed just thinking about them believing something as fucking outrageous as that." explained Eliza while she balled her left hand into a fist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh fuck, I'm sorry to hear about your aunt. I remember meeting her a couple times and always thinking she was so much fun to hang around with." answered Lucas while he silently cursed his aunt and uncle for not allowing his best friend to get back in touch with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spending the next ten minutes catching up with what the other had been up to since Eliza had moved in with her aunt, the conversation had finally slowed down enough for Eliza to point at and ask about Barbara, who was still standing naked and motionless a couple feet away from them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So… wanna talk about all the crazy things you’ve done recently? You've definitely put Barbara through the wringer though, that's for damn sure. I'd hid myself inside your bathroom the entire time you tormented that poor slut by the way, I really enjoyed the show! Think I came, like, three times masturbating to it!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a long and quite unbelievable story, so strap in tight. You know how I've been suffering from extreme headaches ever since I was little, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right! They sucked. I always felt so sad for you when I saw you suffering from those. It looked so goddamn horrible."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The thing is, I was having one yesterday while I was at RTX. I was so excited and distracted that I forgot to take my meds, and just as it was about to hit me real hard, Barbara touched my shoulder and asked if I was okay. And the headache almost immediately went away."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I'm glad that it went away, but I touched you first though."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come again?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I saw somebody kneeling on the floor and clutching his head. He really looked like he was in a lot of pain, so I grabbed his shoulders and asked if he was alright. Apparently, that guy must have been you and you probably didn't hear me because of the pain that headache was giving you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really? What a fucking coincidence for you to suddenly bump into me, after not having been able to track me down for so long! But why did you leave me though?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, with the position you were in, I couldn't really see your face and Jessica Nigri just had an awesome boob slip. Her huge tits were all out in the open and I just had to take a picture of it. Like I said earlier, my aunt left me a decent amount of money, but living on my own kinda burned through that money real fast. And you can bet your ass that pics of Nigri's naked tits sell for a crazy amount. So, I left you alone for like ten seconds and when I came back, you were gone. I just thought that somebody had already carried you to the first aid post or something. Had I had known it was you, of course I would’ve stayed!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you get a good pic of her naked tits at least?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I sure did! Take a look!" replied Eliza, as she showed Lucas three pics of a topless Jessica on her phone. Seeing the bulge in his pants growing slightly bigger out of the corner of her eye, Eliza decided to stay silent and listen to the next part of Lucas' explanation. The huge cock issue would no doubt get addressed a little later, with Eliza barely being able to contain her curiosity about that topic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fucking sublime tits. Those are gonna sell for a shit ton of money for sure. Anyway, I wandered the convention hall a little longer afterwards, until I decided to go and take a drink in a local bar. And you won't believe what happened next."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>**********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Telling Eliza about his time freeze event in the bar and him trying out multiple powers once he realised that he had special abilities all of a sudden, Lucas was about to tell her about his dealings with Amouranth and Belle when she suddenly interrupted him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm actually completely caught up with that actually. Sure, I didn't have any visuals to go along with the audio, but from the sounds and dialogue I heard, I could quite easily visualise what was going on."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you mean with 'audio'? Were you able to hear me telepathically just like Barbara did?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Much clearer than her actually. And constant as well. From the moment you talked to them when you met them in the street, to the moment you left Amouranth's apartment. Then, nothing. And I actually think that I am to blame for Barbara being able to hear it too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Holy fuck! How so?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I've been her guardian throughout the entire RTX-event, cause, you know, money's tight and such. Sure, it doesn't pay anything, but it's an easy way to be at RTX without having to pay a single dime. Anyway, I had to be close to her all the time, of course, but I was on my break when I saw you kneeling on the floor. When I returned to Barbara a little later, she started acting weird. It was around the same time I heard you talking to Amouranth and Belle outside in the street. She was all confused, while I kept hearing your voice and the voices of those two thots. Every once in a while, Barb started behaving weird again and I had to go get her an aspirin. Meanwhile, I had of course recognised your voice right away and even though I had no fucking clue as to how I could hear you, I really enjoyed listening in on your perverted antics." started Eliza, who couldn't keep her eyes of Lucas' groin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eventually, she must have recognised your voice from when she checked if you were okay. Lucky for us, she remembered your name on your badge as well. Once she asked me to look up your contact info in the visitor database, I realised that she could hear you as well. She looked absolutely pissed when you gave Amouranth and Belle those awesome instructions and then I heard her cancel a meeting she was supposed to be at this morning. So, I put two and two together and realised that she was about to confront you this morning. And seeing as I was dying to meet you again and prepared to act as your backup in case that agitated cunt lost her shit at you, I decided to visit your apartment last night." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blushing slightly when she saw that Lucas had noticed her staring at his groin, Eliza continued her explanation, with her eyes focused on Lucas' face this time.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The door was open for some reason, so I let myself in and I saw you burning up on the floor. I tried to wake you up, but you didn't respond at all. That's when I quickly put your head in my lap and I was about to take care of you, when you started to recover not even half a minute after I had touched you. After making double sure that you were okay, I then slept with you in your bed and managed to hide in your bathroom half an hour before Barbara barged into the apartment and shook you awake. And you know what happened next of course."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Goddamn, that's a lot of new info to process. Let's sum up all the facts we know about. You touched me while I was having one of my horrible headaches and all of a sudden, that headache disappeared. Which is something that has never happened before by the way. Then you managed to hear me talking clearly in your mind, and you being so close to Barbara all the time made her able to hear me too, only much vaguer and hazier. When I went to sleep last night, I felt like I was about to die. I was so fucking tired, you've no idea. According to you, I was also burning up, yet the moment you touched me again, I became better like right away and once I woke up, I couldn't feel more energetic. So that means, when I'm around you or when we touch, I feel totally refreshed and restored. Like you're some kind of magical or supernatural battery to me, who charges me back up when over using my powers has drained me of most of my energy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And since the moment I touched you, we must have established a telepathic link with each other, which other people can listen in to if they're standing close and long enough in my vicinity?" added Eliza, who became more intrigued with each new thing she and Lucas figured out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Exactly! So, the first thing we should do before we plan ahead any further should be making sure that you manage to keep our telepathic link under control."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very true, but how do we do that? Like, I got no fucking clue how I can train something like that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure we'll figure something out together. We're bound to come up with something that gives you more control over it eventually. And we could use Barbara as a test subject as well!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spending a long, stressful hour together trying to contain Eliza's telepathic hearing ability to only her own head, both Lucas and Eliza were overjoyed and tired when a mind-controlled Barbara finally mentioned that she couldn't hear Lucas talking inside her head any longer. It took Eliza some intense concentrating to accomplish that feat at first, yet after multiple tries, she eventually just had to think about it to make it so. They had made such great progress in fact, that the both of them managed to talk to each other mentally without even uttering a single sound. They also managed to turn their telepathic link on and off on command, which all meant that their secret was safe and secure once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Which also meant that it was finally time to start making entertaining and devious plans together!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, literally anything you want to do, you can do by just imagining it? That's so incredibly amazing, Lucas!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, more or less yeah. Like, I can't copy an item unless I've already seen it before."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Copying money is a piece of cake then, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Totally."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then why did you ask those two thots to each pay you five thousand bucks for the privilege of fucking you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I could, I guess? It just seemed kinda fun and perverted, so it was probably a spur-of-the-moment thing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You impregnating them was something you decided in the spur of the moment as well?" asked Eliza as she jokingly raised her eyebrows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Err, not really. It took me a great deal of hesitating until I finally decided to go through with it. I kinda felt bad and guilty about it afterwards. You don't think any less of me for having done that, I hope?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nah, I just thought it was a very perverted and kickass thing to do. Look, Lucas, you'll never get any judgement from me, rest assured of that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's a huge relief. So, how do you see the future for the two of..." started Lucas, yet Eliza getting on her knees right in front of him, interrupted Lucas from finishing his question.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Unlimited money, mind control, body modification; limitless potential waiting to be tapped. Amouranth, Belle and Barbara were probably just appetizers; lowly sluts to prepare yourself for the real deal. You know what I mean: the most famous and hottest women on the planet. Nothing will stand in your way of course, but please, I beg of you, let me be part of your amazing adventure! Let me be your sidekick! I'll do whatever you want, wherever you want, whenever you want and with whoever you want. Please, don't mind wipe me and let me assist you in any way I can. Just you and me again, like in the good old days!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing Eliza beg like that was one thing, but actually seeing her body shaking while she feared that he would alter her memories of the past day and a half really did a number on Lucas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, I might have an almost endless amount of powers at my disposal, but I'm sure that I still can't do everything I want on my own. I'm sure that I'll fuck something up along the way if I don't have someone watching my back and giving me advice. And having a companion during such a lewd and exciting adventure will no doubt double the fun. So yeah, I guess I could use a hot sidekick! I've just one request however, please keep me in check. I still need to discover and learn how to use my gifts, but as time progresses, I'll surely become more adapt at utilising them. The same will go for my corruption though. I don't want to end up an insane tyrant who has conquered the entire planet for example, who has zero empathy left and who considers everything and everyone that's not him to be beneath him and expendable. I also want to take things slowly. Knocking up Amouranth and Belle was me taking it too far, too fast. And I promise that I'll do the same for you. If we reign each other in, then we'll never lose ourselves to unlimited power and lust and we'll be able to fully enjoy our erotic adventure together."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Momentarily stunned by Lucas' mature responsibility and realistic take on their situation, when he was in a situation where he would basically be considered a god, Eliza slowly stood up and hugged her best friend. The tight embrace quickly turned into a very passionate make-out session, with Eliza sticking her hand down Lucas' pants to grope and fondle his cock and balls, while her tongue was busy exploring the inside of his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's my way of telling you that we've got a deal, by the way." giggled a flushed Eliza, once she broke off the kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Taking things slow probably means no body modification yet?" added the excited blonde, after giving Lucas' balls one last, little squeeze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Might be best to wait with that, yeah. I've got no idea what you'd want have changed about your body though. You look fucking breath-taking." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, maybe my tits could become a little bigger later on. But yeah, I'm very happy with what I've got right now. Thanks for agreeing with me on that by the way! I would like to humbly request you to take a look at my eyes though. Not having to bother with contacts or glasses anymore would make my life so much easier."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, right, sure! Changes like that aren't subject to the 'take it slow rule' of course." answered Lucas, who put both his thumbs on Eliza's eyelids after she closed her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you always have to touch somebody if you want to change something about their body?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know actually, probably not, but it helps me focus. Definitely when it's the first time that I'm altering a certain body part."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking less than five minutes to change Eliza's sight from piss poor to crystal clear, Lucas felt all warm and fluttery inside when an overjoyed Eliza took out her contacts and told him that everything looked ultra-sharp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Say, do you also want me to alter some of your memories of your family? You know, spruce up the memories of your childhood and your teenage years a bit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm, thanks but no thanks. Now that I've got you, I'll be able to strike back at my mother and sisters as hard as I want to. And I kinda need my past frustrations and anger for that to succeed. We shouldn't do that right away of course. That sounds more like a mid to late-game activity, if you catch my drift. You know, for when we've become much hornier perverts and when you'll have mastered most of your new abilities."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds like fun, already looking forward to it! No other horrible or depressing memory you want gone though?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, now that you mention it, I definitely don't want to remember the huge fight me and my aunt had the day before she died. You've got no idea how guilty I've felt about that. I still kinda do actually." confessed Eliza while her gaze wandered off towards Barbara.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>More than willing to help out his best friend, Lucas tried his very best to erase Eliza's memory of the depressing conflict with her aunt. Yet try as he might, Lucas didn't succeed, as Eliza still remembered it vividly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How weird. I've been able to alter the memories of multiple people so far, but I'm not having any luck with altering yours. Modifying your body evidently works, but your mind appears to be untouchable to me. I'm sorry about that, Eliza."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, don't worry about it too much. Let's just hope it's just because I'm your special telepathic energy reserve, as mind-alteration is one of the most useful powers ever!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me make it up to you though, this will only take a sec." mentioned Lucas suddenly, before he turned on his laptop and started browsing the internet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, you really don't have to, Lucas. I should already be on my knees and motorboating your balls for you fixing my eyes. There's no need for-HOLY SHIT, are those diamonds?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup. Which one would you like?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That big Blue Moon diamond one, please!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking less than a minute to make the diamond on his screen appear in his right hand, Lucas happily handed the ultra-expensive stone to Eliza, who was practically salivating at this point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! This is so surreal! Do you know how much money this baby is worth? 45 mil at least! I've never held something in my hand that's worth a couple thousand bucks, let alone 45 million!" squeaked Eliza, who had received multiple tiny orgasms the moment Lucas had gifted her the extremely expensive present.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I should attach it to one of those fancy jewel buttplugs later on and shove it up your butt. That's bound to look super sexy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Walking around with 45 million inserted in my ass? Sign me up immediately! My pussy turned into a waterfall just thinking about it! I got a question though. Seeing as this is one of a kind, is the original still at its owner's? Or did you like steal it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nope, just replicated it. It's an exact copy of the diamond some random dude in the world still has." answered Lucas, who suddenly felt the urge to take a leak.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Excusing himself to Eliza before he quickly walked towards his bathroom to empty his bladder, Lucas was treated to the sight of Eliza making out with a naked Barbara when he returned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Couldn't resist getting a little frisky with that Canadian slut?" joked Lucas while he rubbed the growing bulge in his pants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can you blame me?! Look at these fucking lips! So plump! That blowjob earlier must have felt so good!" mentioned Eliza while she slowly trailed her tongue from Barb's mouth to her naked tits. Giving Barb's tits a couple explorative licks at first, Eliza quickly started sucking hard on them instead, with her eagerly rolling her tongue around Barb's rock-hard nipples.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you gonna do with her by the way? She's been standing naked and motionless for a while now, hasn't she?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm gonna throw her out actually. Now that the telepathic issue is resolved, I've no further use for her. Except maybe just one more cumshot." replied Lucas, who pulled out his cock and proceeded to drenched Barb's entire face and upper body in his cum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"Oh my fucking god, instant orgasms! Lucas is the fucking best! Being his personal cocksleeve will blow my mind so friggin' much!" </em>thought Eliza while she quickly licked some cum off Barbara's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the...it tastes like strawberries?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well yeah, I was kinda hoping that you'd want a taste of my cum after shooting it all over Barbara. And seeing as strawberries have always been your favourite fruit, I figured, why not make my cum strawberry-flavoured!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Damn, that's amazing! That settles it. I'm gonna go on a flavourful cum-diet from now on! And I'm always going to get it right from the tap!" exclaimed an excited Eliza, who eagerly grabbed and fondled Lucas' large ballsack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck, you've got no idea how hot that sounds. I want to fuck your mouth so bad right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then do it! I told you before: my body's yours to ravage whenever and wherever you want." answered Eliza immediately, followed by her sitting obediently on her knees and opening her mouth wide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What size and shape do you prefer? The possibilities are almost endless." asked Lucas while he prodded the tip of his dick against Eliza's left cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your normal size will do for now, I think. You're already plenty big anyway and l'm gonna follow your earlier instructions. Take it slow first by deepthroating your normal cock and after that, slowly making my way towards a horse-sized version of your dick!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You slutty little minx. Are you sure though? Cause I remember you not being a big fan of blowjobs the night we fucked each other."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, that was mostly because it was my first blowjob ever, I guess. I've used toys and some actual cocks to train myself since then though, but I'd be lying if I said that I’m a big fan of giving blowjobs."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't have to give me one if you don't want to. A handjob will suffice just as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you nuts? You're letting me share in all the amazing wonders you can do with your powers, so letting you fuck my throat is, like, the least I can do for you! Although, if you really want me to enjoy it almost as much as you will, a little body modification could help me out a lot actually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That depends, what did you have in mind?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I saw this porn movie once, about a woman who had a clitoris in her mouth. Sounds weird as fuck, I know, but when she blew a guy, it was the same as getting fucked for her. Could you make me feel like the same experience, minus having the actual physical thing inside my gullet?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure, sounds quite simple actually. Is it something you want permanently?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah, I'll be blowing you lots from now on, so that'll definitely come in handy! Also, let me take off my clothes and rub some of the cum on Barbara on my own face! I want you to have a proper, nakey view of your cum-covered cumslut after all!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just let me handle all of that." mentioned Lucas, who instantly removed Eliza's clothes and put them on a neat pile next to his bed. Gulping once when he saw Eliza’s sexy belly piercing, Lucas decided to cop a feel of Eliza’s beautiful, naked boobs, before he continued to fulfil her requests.  He then used his powers to transfer all the cum which was still hanging on Barb's face and chest onto Eliza's face and chest instead, with him ending the deepthroat-preparations by giving Eliza an invisible throat-pussy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de5zigc-ed59de01-9d63-45e9-b966-47957a305ea8.jpg/v1/fill/w_794,h_1006,q_70,strp/eliza_in_her_full__naked_glory__ready_to_get_her_t_by_thomas_dp_de5zigc-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNjIyIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTV6aWdjLWVkNTlkZTAxLTlkNjMtNDVlOS1iOTY2LTQ3OTU3YTMwNWVhOC5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.GE3iWF3GXBPU3M3eAaBB-BWqb2-JbE10WxJJDtrRRsE">Eliza in her full, naked glory, ready to get her throat pounded.</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"These powers of yours are gonna spoil me! I bet that I'll grow bored of vanilla shit after spending just a couple weeks with you! Anyway, my mouth and throat are yours to pound! Go wild, babe!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not wasting a single second, Lucas slid his entire cock effortlessly inside Eliza's open, waiting mouth and grinned when he saw Eliza's eyes open wide the moment the tip of his dick rubbed against the back of her throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Throat-pussy kicking in?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mhm!" nodded Eliza, who felt intense pleasure coursing through her body when she slipped a finger inside her wet cunt, around the same time her new throat-enhancement got activated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucas didn't have to do a lot of thrusting on his own, as Eliza very eagerly slammed her face against his groin over and over again. Having grown addicted instantly to the special feeling of receiving the same kind of pleasure in her throat as in her pussy, Eliza's deepthroat was wet, intense and sloppy. With Lucas' cock being far bigger than any of the toys or cocks she had experimented, and with her throat now being turned into another pleasurable G-spot, Eliza struggled to keep a steady cocksucking pace going on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her wild eagerness made up for her flawed technique however, with Lucas reduced to a moaning, drooling mess, as nothing could turn him on more during that exact moment than seeing his hot childhood friend bobbing her head frantically back and forth on his hard cock. In a way, it felt even better than throat fucking Barbara, who had only managed to take his full girth with some power-related support of course. Granted, his cock right now wasn't as big as it had been when it was lodged deep inside Barb's gullet, yet Eliza was currently swallowing his erect dick like a trooper, and with no added support at all. Technically speaking, it had only been the second time she had sucked off a cock that large and the amount of deepthroats she had given could be counted on one hand, so Lucas definitely had no reason to complain about her motivated performance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brushing aside Eliza's long blonde hair so he could gaze into her big, beautiful eyes, Lucas gaze eventually drifted off to his cum slowly dripping down Eliza's face and chest, straight towards her shaven, smooth pussy. Possessing a slender, curvy build, Lucas allowed himself to get drunk on Eliza's exquisite nakedness, his moans functioning as blissful, motivating sounds to his eager, turned-on partner. Pulling his cock back a little so he could feel Eliza's wet tongue sliding all over his sensitive cockhead, Lucas almost lost it when Eliza started to intensely suck the tip of his dick.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flicking her tongue against Lucas' urethra, Eliza appreciated Lucas giving his precum the flavour of strawberries as well, with the horny woman showing her appreciation by not spilling a single drop of it. Incredibly eager to have her new pleasure-spot inside her throat being stimulated again however, Eliza soon shoved Lucas' entire cock down her mouth again. Lucas' thick cockhead lingered just long enough against the back of Eliza's throat to give her body more than enough stimulation to achieve a spectacular orgasm, just around the same time she had inserted a third finger into her drenched slit. Her orgasm was double as intense than a normal, as she felt like she was cumming from both her throat and her pussy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still dedicated to making Lucas nut however, Eliza kept pushing her lips all the way against the base of Lucas' cock, while the juices coming from her squirting pussy soon ending up splattering all over the floor. They didn't remain there for long however, as Lucas used his powers to lift up the liquid and guide it directly into Eliza's mouth the moment he took his cock back into his own hands. Only a couple tugs were required to send himself over the edge, with Eliza still busy swallowing her own juices when big ropes of hot cum ended up flying straight into her open mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having looked into Lucas' eyes from start to finish, Eliza was prepared to receive his fat load however, with her cupped hands placed underneath her chin catching any of the cum she couldn't swallow in time. Slurping up the pooled-up cum in her hands once Lucas stopped ejaculating, Eliza had been treated to eighteen thick ropes of warm, tasty sperm, yet she still wanted more. Keeping Lucas' cock hard by lightly squeezing his balls, Eliza sucked a few more drops of cum out of his dick before a small, continuous stream of sperm suddenly started flowing into her stomach. Using his powers to keep cumming for as long as Eliza kept suckling on the tip of his dick, Lucas kept on feeding her his seed for a full minute, after which Eliza finally had her fill of his tasty cream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Supressing a burp once she was done emptying Lucas' balls of one of the yummiest treats she had ever tasted, Eliza then ended her oral service by planting a kiss on Lucas' thick cockhead. About to ask her partner if her service had been adequate, Eliza sighed instead when she saw Barbara still standing in the room from the corner of her eye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, I dunno about you, but I'm beginning to get a little bored with naked Barb. Especially seeing as she's just small fry compared to all the hot sluts you're gonna conquer later on. About time to get rid of her, yeah?" asked Eliza while she slowly got back up again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I guess so, yeah. Her use to us has run out at this point." replied Lucas, who repaired Barb's clothes and put them back on her naked body in the blink of an eye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Listen up cumslut, once I'll snap my fingers, you're gonna let me escort you out of my apartment. No questions asked. And after that, you're gonna go straight to home." instructed Lucas, while he got one last, good look at Barb's body and blank face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, and you better not bother us again! Or me and Lucas are gonna torment the living shit out of your ass! And the same goes for your boring slut friends as well! You guys already got more than enough worries with your failing, dying company anyway!" sneered Eliza as she slapped Barbara across the face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Better watch out with that threat, Eliza. Don't forget that achieving anal-induced orgasms has become her top priority from now on." joked Lucas while he snapped his fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Springing back to life, Barbara was rudely shoved towards the door by Lucas, who held it open just long enough for Eliza to literally kick a silent Barbara out of Lucas' place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good fucking riddance! Spending any more effort on her would be a waste of our time. So, what do you feel like doing next?" asked Eliza while a loud thump could be heard from outside the closed door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anything we feel like doing, I guess? How about we go apartment shopping? I've recently acquired a little bit of change and this place isn't roomy enough for two people to live in." proposed Lucas while he thought about his bank account, which had recently become ten thousand dollars bigger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck yeah! Let's find us something with a view! And a super big bed! And with enough space to have like a sex-room! Although with only ten thousand to spend, that might be a tall order."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Already forgetting my powers, Eliza? That ten thousand will just serve as the deposit for our new place! It's time to go all out!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>---------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>
          <a href="https://twitter.com/DP01205848">https://twitter.com/DP01205848</a>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>You can find said poll here: </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea</a>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>This link leads to a poll for the "Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest" story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers, a whole lot of hot celebrities and a couple original sexy female characters!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29</a>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dominating and ruining Megan Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lukas brought a house-warming present for Eliza and it's none other than Megan Fox! They enjoy her spectacular body before changing her life for good!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Completing the purchase of his and Eliza’s new real-estate by signing some final documents, Lukas couldn’t stop grinning. He and Eliza were now the proud owners of their very own luxurious apartment building, which he had bought with the money Amouranth and Belle had given him a couple days earlier, and some sweet mind-controlled haggling.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lukas couldn’t wait to find out which celebrity he’d get close and comfortable with next, as he left the realtor’s office. It was a bit of a shame that Eliza couldn’t be there with him for such a momentous occasion though, seeing as she was currently in the process of moving all her stuff from her old place to the top room of their new apartment building; which would be their new spacious fuckpad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn’t need to wait too long to stumble upon his newest conquest actually, as a very pleasantly surprised Lukas passed by Megan Fox while he exited the building. Instantaneously walking back inside, Lukas followed the desirable celebrity all the way to his realtor’s office and patiently waited outside, until Megan had concluded her business half an hour later. First patting himself on the back for having done business with a realtor who was apparently frequented by top celebrities, Lukas then felt himself getting hypnotized by the sensual swaying motions of Megan’s spectacular hips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vaguely remembering that Eliza used to be way into Megan back when they were teenagers, Lukas immediately decided that the hot celebrity would be the ultimate house-warming gift for his new partner in crime. With his erection already straining against his pants, Lukas tapped Megan on the shoulder and used some subtle mind control to lure her all the way back to his new apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He first needed to dress her up appropriately though, before he’d be able to present Eliza with their newest plaything…</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/decyfkm-558c0dfb-de9d-42d3-bafa-893da143178c.jpg/v1/fill/w_494,h_1618,q_70,strp/all_she_s_missing_is_a_ribbon_and_a_housewarming_c_by_thomas_dp_decyfkm-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0yOTg0IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWN5ZmttLTU1OGMwZGZiLWRlOWQtNDJkMy1iYWZhLTg5M2RhMTQzMTc4Yy5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9OTExIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.NtBbbU65cC46ky3bZzlDHgudzrSBXMFn3hzpa_xtO0Y">All she's missing is a ribbon and a housewarming card shoved in between her asscheeks.</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Surprising Eliza with his exciting little “present” when he returned, Lukas was rewarded with a passionate make-out session, while a glassy-eyed Megan was standing right next to them, completely at their mercy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glad to hear that Eliza was still totally into Megan Fox, Lukas undid the trance he had put Megan in and made sure to paralyse her body before he pulled down his pants and sat down on his couch. Drooling a little when she realised that she could have all the fun she wanted with Megan, Eliza slowly edged closer to the immobile celebrity, who was currently still lightheaded as she was trying to figure out where the hell she currently was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This served only as some proper warm-up for the real action that was about to go down later, yet Eliza immediately went all out while her boyfriend started jerking off to the erotic scene unfolding right in front of his eyes. Tearing apart Megan’s white thin dress and running her tongue all the way from Megan’s right nipple to her bald pussy, Eliza kissed the dazed woman’s clit before she energetically started eating out her pussy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lukas did leave Megan with the ability to speak, yet he quickly ended up regretting that decision the moment her verbal tirade kicked off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you have any fucking idea who you’re messing with?! I don’t know what you’ve drugged me with, but the moment I regain control over my body, you two are so fucking screwed! Do you think you can get away with this?! Are you really that retarded! Me and my team of lawyers are gonna make you two wish you were never born!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So there’s no chance that we can get some dirty talk instead of you insulting and threatening us?” asked an annoyed Lukas, who was still stroking his cock as he stood up. He had expected nothing less of course, yet he was still impressed with how well Megan was able to direct her rage against them, while Eliza was giving her pussy some proper loving.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?! Of course not, you stupid idiot! Crawl up your own ass and die, you pathetic loser!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Suit yourself.” replied Lukas, right before he shoved his hard nine-inch erection in between her lips. Using his powers to make sure that Megan couldn’t bite down, Lukas couldn’t decide what he loved seeing more: his excited girlfriend licking and fingering her idol’s pussy like crazy or the expressions of both shock and unbridled rage on Megan’s face, as he slowly started to face fuck her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only able to blink her eyes and breathe through her nose at this point, Megan was way too busy with making sure that she wouldn’t run out of air, to start figuring out how she had lost all control over her body and now her mouth as well. What was more; the female partner of the guy who was currently raping her mouth wasn’t very skilled, yet her passionate enthusiasm and excited vigour were more than enough to make her pussy starting to tingle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her anger growing even more when Lukas spit on her face as he drove his cock all the way to the back of her throat, Megan unfortunately saw no way to vent her frustrations, with her nipples soon starting to harden and her pussy becoming moister with each passing second.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ramming his cock so hard and deep into Megan’s gullet that his heavy balls slammed against her forehead with each brutal thrust, Lukas couldn’t resist squeezing Megan’s jiggling tits and pulling at her erect nipples as well. Feeling like a million bucks now that he had his cock down the throat of a famous sexbomb, Lukas could feel his lust running rampant when he thought about the many deviant activities he and Eliza would enact with the restrained celebrity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pausing for a couple seconds to give Eliza enough time to get in the proper position to scissor-fuck Megan, Lukas started salivating at the sight of the two bald pussies and swollen clits rapidly rubbing against each other. Panting almost as hard as his girlfriend at this point, Lukas made Megan endure some intense throat-pounding for two more minutes, until he finally started emptying his balls deep down her windpipe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanting to push Megan to her limit while she was desperately trying to swallow such an impressive torrent of thick, hot cum, Lukas used his powers to make her experience a powerful squirting-orgasm. It was so ferocious in fact, that she ended up covering Eliza’s entire face and body in her juices in no time; an act which turned on Eliza to no end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not caring about if Megan was choking on his cum or not, Lukas grabbed the overwhelmed celebrity by her hair and shoved her face against Eliza the moment she announced her own orgasm. Never once stopping rubbing her clit while she drenched her idol’s face in her juices, an ecstatic Eliza silently thanked Lukas for prolonging her orgasm for several more minutes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enough of Lukas’ cum had spilled out of her mouth for Megan to start breathing more freely again, yet with Eliza squirting non-stop all over her face for such a long time, Megan was now rendered blind as she was forced to close her eyes when liquid started splattering all over her beautiful face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was only when Eliza’s orgasm was finally over and when she could feel like she could move her limbs again at long last, that a tired Megan suddenly jumped up to overwhelm and knock out a panting Eliza. She immediately fell over forward however, as Lukas was using his mind control to prepare the angry sex-symbol for the second bout of their perverted fun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Megan would prove to be much more agreeable and eager during the next round, that much was certain…</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*******************</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How many more times do I need to tell you two?! Whenever I’m in need of your “assistance”, you two need to present yourselves completely naked and ready to do my bidding!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Immediately stripping together with Eliza, Lukas grinned when he noticed how eager and excited his girlfriend was to find out what perverted, new situation he had created next. He also had to admit that he was impressed with how hot he had managed to make Megan look, as he had used his powers, together with Eliza’s guidance, to completely redo Megan’s hair and makeup.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/decyfku-ec5d2d7a-3d7b-4a7a-a6d6-3ee0224487fd.jpg/v1/fill/w_911,h_877,q_70,strp/the_perfect_makeup_dummy__earrings_sold_separately_by_thomas_dp_decyfku-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMjMzIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWN5Zmt1LWVjNWQyZDdhLTNkN2ItNGE3YS1hNmQ2LTNlZTAyMjQ0ODdmZC5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.pwXv-oDNntSspm56pxuF4LZEw8UHb8TMsxaTqvIPrAw">The perfect makeup dummy. Earrings sold separately.</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Megan now thought that they were currently in her own apartment and that the two naked people standing in front of her, were her trusted personal assistants. Personal assistants which she regularly used for “stress-relief” by the way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Already completely dressed down herself, Megan felt proud and grinned when she saw Lukas’ cock growing erect, the moment he had gazed upon her naked beauty. Lukas had decided on making his cock one inch bigger, seeing as he was curious to see how much Megan would be able to manage on her own, now that she was completely unsupported.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Took you guys long enough! Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it, you know the drill!” commanded Megan, before putting her hands behind her head as a lewd invitation for Lukas and Eliza to start pleasing her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Following Lukas’ example, Eliza vigorously made out with Megan and licked her face, before moving on to her chest. They each started caressing one of Megan’s sizable breasts and lightly suckled and nibbled on her nipples until they were both standing rock hard. With Lukas licking her toned stomach and Eliza motorboating her sensitive tits, Megan quickly ended up moaning non-stop, especially so when her loyal assistant started servicing her excited crotch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having both her clit and pussy licked at the same time, Megan ran her hands through Lukas’ and Eliza’s hair, before she deemed herself eager enough to move onto the next step.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lukas, service my pussy and Eliza, you take care of my ass.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grinning wildly as her assistants did what they were told without any hesitation, Megan closed her eyes and started moaning even louder than before. Pushing her aching cunt harder against Lukas’ face with one hand, Megan used her other hand to push Eliza’s probing tongue deeper into her asshole, after her assistant has sufficiently licked the rim of her pristine rosebud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm, fuck, it took me quite a lot of training and disciplining, but I’ve finally managed to turn you two into amazing sex toys! Keep this going and I can see a raise in the near future!” announced Megan, who felt some perverse satisfaction as she noticed how soaked Lukas’ face had become from eating out her soaked pussy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s time to get this show on the road, however! Some excellent tongue work on its own isn’t enough of course! Eliza, get Lukas’ exquisite cock all hard and wet for me! I’m gonna ride the shit out of it with my cock-hungry cunt, so you better make sure that it’s properly lubricated!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching attentively as Eliza quickly swallowed Lukas’ entire cock – with some assistance of Lukas’ powers-, Megan couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at her assistant’s ability to deepthroat large cocks like a skilled pro. Rubbing her leaking pussy as she stared at Eliza bobbing her head back and forth over Lukas’ girthy cock, Megan was already left drooling when her assistant finally presented Lukas’ spit shined cock to her a couple minutes later.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her heart throbbing wildly in her chest and her mouth parched dry, Megan’s hands slightly trembled as she gently pushed Lukas on the floor. Swallowing hard while she kept hovering her dripping pussy all over the shiny tip of Lukas’ erect cock, a nervous Megan very slowly bent her knees and felt a shiver run up her spine the moment Lukas’ cockhead rubbed against her pussy lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having already fucked Lukas on countless occasions, Megan for the life of her couldn’t understand why she was currently feeling so nervous and tense. Her overwhelming lust was screaming at her to take Lukas’ entire dick deep into her cock hungry cunt, yet try as she might, she was unable to lower herself onto his impressive shaft any more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having noticed that her “boss” was starting to clam up, Eliza quickly came to her aid by placing her hands on Megan’s shoulders and softly pushing her down. Watching his cock being swallowed inch by inch as Megan’s pussy kept sinking further towards the base of his cock, Lukas let out a content groan when he felt Megan’s crotch just barely touching his groin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Being balls deep inside the hot bombshell, Lukas tried his best to relax when Megan slowly began to ride his hard erection. It was a super snug fit, with Lukas grudgingly respecting Megan for being able to take his entire cock deep inside of her without any assistance from him. Already looking forward to having Megan bounce wildly up and down his cock, Lukas let her go at it at her own pace however, as she had definitely earned that little privilege in his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Absolutely overwhelmed and experiencing one mini orgasm after another, Megan was in dire need of anything that could help her calm down and relax her tingly, tense body. Ordering Eliza to sit on Lukas face and make out with her, Megan grabbed Eliza’s hands and placed them on her tits before her assistant even managed to slip her tongue down her mouth.</p>
  <p>With the two women steadily making out with each other and groping each other’s tits, Lukas wasn’t planning on lying idle for much longer. Using his powers to stretch out his tongue far enough for it to be able to brush against Eliza’s cervix, Lukas then started stimulating his girlfriend around the same time he began to lift up his hips and slam his cock harder and faster inside Megan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having lost control of the situation the moment Lukas started moving, Megan could do nothing more but whimper weakly inside Eliza’s mouth, while her assistant was flicking her tongue wildly against her own. Her whole body feeling hot and sensitive, Megan let out a pathetic cry when Eliza lightly twisted her nipples, with Lukas penetrating her cervix around the exact same moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanting to call for a break to catch her breath and regain some of her energy, Megan was unable to produce any sounds but pleasured moans and weak whimpers, as her two assistants were now dominating her properly. Totally at their mercy, Megan’s current vulnerable state turned her on immensely, with her body movements soon alerting both her partners that an intense orgasm was fast-approaching.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Telepathically telling Eliza that he was close to his own limit, Eliza let out one more drawn-out moan when she could feel Lukas’ tongue brush against her cervix, before she finally broke off the kiss with the overwhelmed celebrity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I feel like we’re all close to climaxing soon. What are your orders, Megan?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Too horny to take offence when her assistant called her by her name, Megan eagerly grabbed the opportunity to find herself in a much less intense position with both hands. Ordering Eliza to lie down on top of her, Megan then commanded Lukas to alternate between fucking her pussy and Eliza’s, yet he had to make sure to blow his load inside her, or else there would be serious repercussions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grinning at the silly notion that Megan still thought that she was in control and calling all the shots, Lukas nonetheless obeyed her latest order and began to fuck both the eager, drenched holes situated right in front of him. Wanting to please both women at the same time, Lukas always made sure to fingerfuck the hole he wasn’t currently pounding, with both Eliza and Megan soon moaning into each other’s mouths as they were passionately kissing each other again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not kidding when he had told Eliza that he was close to busting a nut a couple minutes earlier, Lukas had to focus to prolong the threesome for as long as he could. Yet once he noticed the frantic way both women were rubbing their naked, sweaty bodies against each other, Lukas finally let go and used his powers to give Megan the largest and thickest creampie she had ever experienced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling her womb being flooded with an insane amount of cum and already on the brink herself, Megan’s eyes rolled in the back of her head right before she covered a decent portion of the floor in her juices. Her orgasm prolonged through Lukas’ powers, Megan kept on squirting non-stop, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her limbs having gone completely limp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eliza had started to orgasm herself as well, as Lukas had used his powers to fingerfuck her pussy at a breakneck speed. Letting some of her drool spill into Megan’s open mouth while she enjoyed her climax, Eliza had a hungry, wild expression on her face, as she now fully realised the extent of Lukas’ powers. For as long as she remained by Lukas’ side, intense sex with hot celebrities could easily become a daily occurrence and she was definitely planning on never leaving her new amazing boyfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he finally finished filling up Megan with his cum, Lukas shot one final thick rope in between both women’s bodies, with it ending up covering most of Megan’s face. Quickly leaning forward to lick the delicious cum off of Megan’s drenched face, Eliza let out an excited squeal when Lukas caused a new orgasm to wash over her body. The perks of having a boyfriend with supernatural powers were just endless…</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Already currently grinning quite a bit, Eliza’s grin grew even wider when Lukas telepathically told her what he had in mind for the third and final round. He’d first have to revitalise both women with his powers before they’d be ready to mess around with Megan once more however. Yet seeing as he had been in direct contact with Eliza the entire time, his own energy supply was currently already fully replenished, even though he had been using his powers quite regularly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Eliza by his side, Lukas felt unstoppable. There was nothing he couldn’t do as long as he could keep relying on his new awesome girlfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Megan was about to figure that out…the hard way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*********************</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mind controlling Megan once more when she was feeling all energized again and ready to boss them around once more, Lukas made sure that this time, he and Eliza would be in full control of the situation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead of being Megan’s personal assistants, Eliza and Lukas were now private detectives, who had been hired by Megan to spy on her husband and to find out if he had been cheating on her or not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They found evidence – a simple illusion conjured by Lukas-, which left Megan feeling both angry and depressed at the same time. Paying the both of them and just about ready to storm off to go kick her husband’s ass, Lukas had one more announcement to make however.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It turned out that Megan’s husband has asked them to keep an eye on her as well, with Lukas using his illusion powers once more to show Megan the visual proof he had of her fooling around with multiple fans during the last two years.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scared out of her mind and also still wanting the proof of her husband cheating on her, Megan begged them to let her go off the hook easily. In return for them destroying the evidence of her own cheating and giving her the proof of her husband’s infidelity, she’d do whatever they wanted her to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Money and other material wealth, fame, influence and connections; you can choose anything you want!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t think either of us are interested in any of that, to be honest.” answered Lukas coldly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Realising immediately what he was hinting at, Megan stripped down immediately and told them that they could use her as much as they wanted to for the remainder of the day, in return for giving in to her demands of course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, we most definitely will. But we won’t have a deal unless you agree to be impregnated by me before the day is over.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taken aback by the ridiculous demand and about to lash out against her cocky blackmailer, Megan remained silent however, when Eliza started explaining to her that Lukas’ proposition might not be as ridiculous as she thought it was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lukas had gone through this impregnation-plan together with Eliza telepathically, while Megan had been looking through the evidence. Digging his plan and excited to find out if she could convince Megan without Lukas’ assistance or not, Eliza felt her pussy becoming moist as she began to try convincing the frustrated celebrity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can pretend it's your husband’s, which fucks him over and benefits you, seeing as he’ll have to pay alimony. You being pregnant also means that you’ll have the majority of the people behind you, which means that you can use the support of the public opinion to come out of the divorce relatively unscathed. We both know how damaging Hollywood breakups like yours can tend to be for one’s reputation after all.” started Eliza while making sure that she didn’t break eye-contact with Megan for a single second.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Besides, you’re not getting any younger, and if you’re really serious about having one more child, now would be the most opportune moment to do so. With every year gone by, new complications could arise, you know…” continued Eliza, with Lukas having just finished planting the craving to have another child in Megan’s mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Undergoing a titanic mental struggle, Megan was eventually forced to relent and gave in to Lukas’ extreme demand. It turned out that they had one more condition however, with Megan gulping hard when she was given a skimpy schoolgirl outfit to wear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had to demean herself in a small recording, so that Lukas and Eliza would have some damning blackmail material on her, in case she ever decided on trying to pull a fast one on them. Already having agreed to be their sexual plaything for the remainder of the day and to get impregnated by Lukas, Megan considered this request to be trivial and quickly agreed to it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Never able to fully comprehend Lukas’ and Eliza’s devious plan, Megan didn’t realise that she had just willingly accepted her own downfall and the destruction of her successful life as she currently knew it. Things were only going to get downhill from now on…</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/decyfw1-ddfb4bb4-fad6-4efd-9708-f3edde90f30b.jpg/v1/fill/w_686,h_1165,q_70,strp/a_body_built_for_endless_fucking__breeding_and_ero_by_thomas_dp_decyfw1-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0yMTc0IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWN5ZncxLWRkZmI0YmI0LWZhZDYtNGVmZC05NzA4LWYzZWRkZTkwZjMwYi5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.a5X5JEuO7wavBwgheyx-GzqyJBPha1yHBGXarKybNu4">A body built for endless fucking, breeding and erotic dress up.</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*************</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fidgeting with her hair after putting on the schoolgirl outfit and taking place on the couch, Megan tried her best to unwind before Eliza would start off asking her a bunch of lewd and demeaning questions. It didn’t work at all of course, but seeing the massive bulge inside Lukas’ pants did manage to put her in the right lewd mindset for what was about to go down next.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“With regard to your relationships and your sexuality, you said in an interview a couple years ago that you have a general distrust and dislike of men, and that the perception of you as a "wild and crazy sexpot" is false because you’ve only ever been sexually intimate with your "childhood sweetheart" and Brian Austin Green. Is this true or were you just bullshitting?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That was a load of crap, actually. I adore men and I’m so trusting of them that they often end up taking sexual advantage of me, which I definitely don’t mind. I’ve been intimate with an insane amount of guys: producers, managers, fans, stalkers, fellow celebrities… I lost count really.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You also stated that you would rather stay at home instead of going out, and you emphasized that you cannot have sex with someone you do not love. That definitely sounds like more crap to me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Correct, I actually love going clubbing while wearing skimpy slutty outfits, as I get turned-on like crazy from strangers groping me and rubbing their erections against my exposed skin. Love also has nothing to do with my sex-life, as I occasionally frequent gloryholes to suck and fuck strangers until my sexual cravings have been satiated. I usually prefer more personal sex however, so lucky for me, my manager occasionally finds me fans to fuck, who are one hundred percent trustworthy and who would never dream of ratting me out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A natural born slut, as I thought. You’re bisexual, yes?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Correct.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you really meant it when you said, and I quote:” I would never date a girl who is bisexual, because that means they also sleep with men, and men are so dirty that I'd never want to sleep with a girl who had slept with a man before.”?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not at all actually. I love having threesomes as a matter of fact, so a girl should actually already have a boyfriend or husband, for me to even consider dating her. If there’s no cock involved, I’ll lose interest pretty fast.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Talking about cock; is it true that you can only be satisfied anymore with massive fat dicks? Must be pretty hard to find those.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s true and it wasn’t easy for sure. I did recently find my favourite cock in the world however! Let me show you!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Megan’s latest lewd reply was quickly followed by Lukas’s twelve-inch-long veiny, thick erection appearing into view. Unable to keep her eyes off of it, Megan gently stroked it while she started rubbing her legs together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lukas had made her think a couple minutes ago that she indeed wasn’t able to get herself off, unless she had a huge cock thrusting deep inside of her. Which was also the reason as to why she was looking so happy right now, instead of scared out of her mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s indeed an impressive looking fat cock! And can you tell everybody what this stud is going to do to you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He’s going to fuck my hot, famous body with his awesome, huge cock and he’ll put a child inside of me as well!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank him for that incredible honour, you lowly whore!” said Eliza all of a sudden, followed by her slapping Megan on both her cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfazed, Megan thanked Lukas and eagerly expressed her hope of being a great lay for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stopping the recording after they had what they wanted, an extremely satisfied Eliza then unbuttoned Megan’s top and ripped off her drenched panties. Without even needing to be ordered to do so, Megan then caressed Eliza’s tits and suckled on her nipples, until Eliza spat on her face and told her that it was Lukas’ turn to get pleasured next.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>First being treated to a duo-handjob by Eliza and Megan, Lukas’ cock was already standing at full attention and leaking precum like crazy, before the two eager women decided on taking it up a notch. Feeling their soft, small hands gently rubbing and stroking every inch of his throbbing erection was absolutely amazing. Yet it easily paled in comparison to the pleasure he experienced, when both Eliza’s and Megan started running their tongues from the base of his cock, all the way to its tip and then back to its base once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Considering himself to be the luckiest guy alive, Lukas groaned as Eliza started to intensely suck on his cockhead, while Megan was covering his big balls in a nice, shiny coating of her saliva. Having decided on not enhancing his stamina and endurance during the duo-blowjob, Lukas was surprised to find out that he was already so close to blowing his load when Megan started to take as much of his cock into her mouth as she could manage, while Eliza serviced the underside of his shaft with her tongue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Being just a normal guy right now, Lukas saw himself unable to continue enduring such intense stimulation any longer and loudly announced his incoming cumshot with a strained groan. Pulling Megan’s face off Lukas’ cock, Eliza then angled the cum-erupting dick at her own face first, until it was completely drenched in sticky, thick sperm. Still having enough awareness to remember that she wasn’t the only one whose face needed to be covered in Lukas’ delicious jizz, Eliza then aimed his cock at Megan, who moaned and started to play with her clit the moment Lukas’ cum started splattering all over her beautiful face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With both their faces covered in his cum, Lukas proceeded to enjoy the mind-blowing sight of both women eagerly licking his seed off each other’s faces for a couple minutes. Too horny to wait any longer however, Lukas then suddenly grabbed hold of Megan’s hips and drove three quarters of his incredible girth deep inside her defenceless dripping pussy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had used his powers to make sure that Megan’s cunt was able to handle so much cock, yet it still ended up being an incredibly tight fit. Proceeding to fuck her doggy-style after her pained howls had finally turned into pleasured moans, it didn’t take long for Lukas to grab hold of Megan’s arms and pull them back towards him as brutal as possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doing so gave him the opportunity to insert his entire cock into Megan’s sore pussy, with her cervix quickly surrendering itself to the invading thick cockhead and granting it access to Megan’s fertile womb. With Lukas greatly enjoying pounding Megan’s innermost place senseless and the dominated celebrity letting out savage-sounding, incomprehensible moans and grunts, Eliza felt like she deserved some piece of the action as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grabbing a chair and sitting right in front of Megan, Eliza coldly ordered Megan to eat out her soaked pussy, until her boyfriend would be done fucking her slutty hole and impregnating her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Double-teamed by her blackmailers, Megan soon started to wheeze and pant immensely, as properly eating out Eliza’s aching slit, while Lukas was furiously ramming her from behind, was an incredibly daunting challenge. To her credit, Megan managed to endure this for several minutes, until she finally was utterly spent. Her nose poked Eliza’s drenched pussy whenever Lukas slammed his cock deep into her womb however, which eventually proved to be enough stimulation for Eliza to start squirting wildly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not content with just covering her stained idol with her juices again like she had done before, Eliza quickly spread her sex toy’s mouth wide-open with both her hands. Eliza then kicked back and thoroughly enjoyed the blissful feeling of being able to squirt directly inside Megan Fox’s sore mouth and throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With her throat being drowned in Eliza’s juices, Megan cried both tears of happiness and physical stress, as her womb and enhanced pussy kept being remodelled and stretched-out by the frenzied thrusting of Lukas’ massive cock. Already feeling like she was about to black-out however, Megan decided on using some dirty talk to make Lukas finish faster, the moment Eliza’s orgasm was finally over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please, just impregnate me already! Blast my womb full of your potent seed, so that I can bear your child as soon as possible! Knock me up already! I want it! I need it! My pussy is already completely yours! Now mark my womb as your possession as well! My holes only belong to you and my body’s totally ready and willing to bear your offspring!” mewled Megan, who would have continued verbally stimulating Lukas, if it hadn’t been for her eager partner shoving his right index finger inside her vulnerable little asshole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just about ready to fill Megan’s womb to the brim with his cum, stimulating Megan’s asshole had caused her to squeeze her cunt extra tight around his thrusting, throbbing cock. Overwhelmed by the sudden intense sensation, Lukas just let go of his focus and thoroughly enjoyed emptying his balls inside Megan’s enhanced twitching body for the next couple minutes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her belly soon bulging from all the cum being deposited into her womb, all Megan was currently able to see was Eliza’s grinning face, while she had no doubt about the fact that such a massive amount of cum would successfully impregnate her. Experiencing her own intense orgasm the moment Lukas started filling her up with his seed, Megan’s orgasm proved to be one continuous powerful one, which only ended the moment Lukas pulled his dick out of her ravaged, cum-filled pussy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Lukas using his powers to keep his cum inside of Megan, Eliza quickly crawled behind the broken celebrity and positioned her face a mere inch away from Megan’s cunt. Giving a thumbs up to her partner, Eliza then let out an excited cheer the moment Lukas allowed his cum to shoot out of the exhausted superstar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While Eliza was being treated to a mini cum-fountain, Lukas put the finishing touch to his final mind control of Megan. They’d enjoy her body for many more hours, yet he currently felt inspired enough to already take care of the “trivial details”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>From that day onward, Megan Fox became a tenant of Eliza and Lukas, with her having to pay top dollar to rent one of the luxurious rooms inside their apartment building. She also had to pay them one hundred thousand dollars each month, for the privilege of having been fucked and impregnated by Lukas. And if she’s lucky and Lukas would be feeling extra-generous, he might visit her again sometime for a repeat of today’s extreme sexfest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had also secretly filmed the entire third round, up till the point that Eliza was being treated to the cumshower, with the both of them planning on releasing that footage sometime later, together with Megan’s lewd mini-interview, with their faces blurred out and their voices edited of course. It would absolutely destroy Megan’s reputation and career, and it would no doubt turn her into a despised pariah as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The final part of Lukas’ mind control entailed that she’d become a pornstar and webcam slut after her reputation had been completely destroyed, with her partners for her pornmovies only consisting of her fans, no matter how ugly, poor or pathetic they were.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they finally had enjoyed Megan’s exquisite body to their heart’s content many hours later, Lukas then revitalised Megan and put her in a trance after erasing her memories of that day’s activities. About to escort Megan to their realtor before she could move into her newly acquired living space, Lukas couldn’t help demeaning the conquered celebrity one more time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s high time that you start living up to your status as a desirable, naughty sex-symbol, you boring bitch. You’ve been wasting your massive sex-appeal for way too long now, but with mine and Eliza’s help, you’ll finally be able to reach your full potential. So you’d better be grateful for all this.” mentioned Lukas to a glassy-eyed Megan, before escorting her out the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Lukas about to make sure that Megan would become their first tenant, an excited Eliza first quickly asked him how many kids he had impregnated Megan with. Grinning deviously after seeing her boyfriend stick up three fingers, Eliza then continued licking Lukas’ tasty cum off the floor, while her perverted mind was already wondering about which famous celebrity they’d break in and make theirs next!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/decyfke-df340ec8-ae49-4560-9582-008afe4f4f7c.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/megan_s_first_selfie_in_her_new_bedroom_by_thomas_dp_decyfke-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMDI0IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWN5ZmtlLWRmMzQwZWM4LWFlNDktNDU2MC05NTgyLTAwOGFmZTRmNGY3Yy5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTAyNCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.-_0mAEXcex5YHvAPDahcIjzimbV3zcW-LdZDoa5Vvj4">Megan’s first selfie in her new bedroom.</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-----------------<br/> <br/>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! A new Disney-poll has been added down below!</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <a href="https://twitter.com/DP01205848">https://twitter.com/DP01205848</a>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>New Polls:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>A Disney princess related smut-poll. Time to mess with your childhood:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ffb4642e4b01140b9f993cb">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ffb4642e4b01140b9f993cb</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Which female Marvel/DC characters are your favourites:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f85e018e4b09cc6ebea5352">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f85e018e4b09cc6ebea5352</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Which kinks are you really into:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88668ee4b09cc6ebea59cd">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88668ee4b09cc6ebea59cd</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Which kinks are a real turn-off to you:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88ae93e4b09cc6ebea5ab1">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88ae93e4b09cc6ebea5ab1</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Would you be interested in a parallel timeline to happen alongside the wholesome vanilla Overwatch timeline, but it would be much lewder and freeuse-based than the vanilla one:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f8a05cde4b09cc6ebea5d80">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f8a05cde4b09cc6ebea5d80</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Old Polls:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!</p>
  <p>You can find said poll here: </p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This link leads to a poll for the "Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest" story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers, a whole lot of hot celebrities and a couple original sexy female characters!<br/><a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29</a> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bryce Dallas Howard and Hannah Fry's first sex scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking control of Hannah Fry with their newly-trained possession skill, Lukas and Eliza are going to pay Bryce Dallas Howard a little visit on the set!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanting to take it easy and further explore and train Lukas’ powers, Lukas and Eliza spent two whole weeks perfecting the power of possession. Now able to let Eliza possess anybody they wanted and for as long as they wanted as well, after having successfully tried it out on a bunch of nobodies, all they needed now were hot, famous targets.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Having recently heard that Bryce Dallas Howard was currently in Austin to shoot a couple scenes for a new movie, Lukas and Eliza decided on going to the studio to pay the delectable celebrity a visit she would never forget. Wanting to spice up their fun by including possession to their incoming little fuckfest, Lukas and Eliza were both on the lookout for a suitable woman for Eliza to possess, on their way to the studio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting frustrated as they were nearing the studio without having found anybody decent-looking so far, Eliza was so distracted and focused on checking out potential targets, that she eventually bumped hard into a hot looking redhead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Helping the woman get back up again and apologising for his girlfriend’s clumsy behaviour, Lukas then introduced himself and Eliza before asking the woman for her name.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My name’s Hannah Fry and I’m quite alright, thank you. I don’t break easily!” joked Hannah while she dusted off her pants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dedtsy5-e43e044d-8634-4c3e-b824-392b923f866f.jpg/v1/fill/w_799,h_1000,q_70,strp/hannah_s_unfortunately_at_the_wrong_place_at_the_w_by_thomas_dp_dedtsy5-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNjAyIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWR0c3k1LWU0M2UwNDRkLTg2MzQtNGMzZS1iODI0LTM5MmI5MjNmODY2Zi5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.lGy7I0vuQho8yp9DjjDMAAEKUr0-_rbBnP-dhXCyI64">Hannah's unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Probing Hannah’s mind and memories after she told them her name, Lukas shared his newfound info with his girlfriend, whose face lighted up slightly once she took a proper look at the woman in front of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hannah is a mathematician, author, lecturer, podcaster and a radio and television presenter as well. Quite the jack-of-all-trades apparently. Very impressive.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Impressed by the fact that Lukas knew so much about her work and career, Hannah’s mood turned sour right away when Lukas continued his evaluation of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s all too boring though for what we have in mind. It’s quite the tame résumé, don’t you think so?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not planning on letting strangers insult her like that, Hannah was about to lash out against Lukas, who quickly mind controlled the agitated woman the moment he saw her angry scowl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pff, it’s slim pickings today however. What do you say; you up for being her for a couple hours?” asked Lukas while he casually nodded towards the silent and immobile redhead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eh sure, doesn’t seem like we’ll be finding anybody more suitable anytime soon. She’ll do, I guess.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright, then it’s settled! Time to go to the studio and Bryce and then we’ll be able to find out if Hannah breaks easily or not as well!” announced a cheerful Lukas, before he, Eliza and a mind controlled Hannah made their way to the studio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*****************</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Using his powers to get the three of them inside the huge building, it didn’t take too long for Lukas and Eliza to find a secluded room in which the possession could take place. Closing the door with his powers after Eliza’s mind was successfully transferred inside Hannah’s body, while her own immobile body was safe and secure in the locked room, Lukas asked his partner-in-crime how she was feeling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pretty well actually. It’s a decent body for sure, although her mind’s way too brainy for my tastes. Way too intelligent and dull for our tastes, that’s for damn sure. And she’s being quite the chatterbox as well.” replied Eliza while she did a couple stretches to get used to her temporary new body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hannah’s consciousness was currently screaming at the rude intruder to explain to her what had just happened and to leave her body at once. Yet Eliza’s training of the last couple weeks allowed her to quickly banish Hannah to a small corner of her invaded psyche, thereby keeping her whining and nagging at a manageable level.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking his time to stroll towards the movie set with a naked Hannah in tow, Lukas used his powers to mind control everybody present to just witness the incoming erotic action and to record it for him with their high-end camera equipment, no questions asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With everybody mentally pacified except Bryce, Lukas couldn’t help but grin when he saw the hot celebrity trying her best to comprehend what she was currently seeing standing right in front of her. Absolutely flabbergasted by the male newcomer and his naked female companion, Bryce’s confusion and shock was nothing compared to Hannah’s, who was currently going nuts after having witnessed her naked body just walking onto the set in such a casual manner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What the hell is going on here?! Is this some kind of sick joke? Who the fuck are you two and why is she naked!” asked a shocked and angry Bryce while pointing a trembling finger towards “Hannah”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ignoring Bryce’s demand for an explanation, Lukas just nonchalantly started reading through the script of the current scene instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Holy fuck, this sure is some low-quality garbage drivel! Why are you starring in this piece of shit movie? You played in Jurassic World for crying out loud! This is waaaay beneath you.” mentioned Lukas without even looking up from the script.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t you worry though. We’ll make this train wreck of a scene a whole lot more interesting by turning it into a hot sex scene instead! Then this movie will definitely be raking it in, hand over first, at the box office, I’ll promise you that!” continued Lukas, who finally noticed Bryce’s furious expression when he threw the script on the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Absolutely livid at this point, Bryce ordered security to throw out Lukas and Eliza, yet she became aghast when she noticed that everybody was just acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was currently taking place on set.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The fuck is wrong with you people?! Why is nobody else freaking out?!” started Bryce, whose verbal tirade was quickly followed by a surprised scream, the moment Lukas shredded her boring outfit with just a snap of his fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squatting down and covering up her nudity right away, Bryce became absolutely terrified when Lukas proceeded to give her a much more appropriate outfit for the impending sex scene. The real Hannah screamed at Bryce to make a run for it, yet the only sound coming out of her mouth was an excited giggle, as Eliza was still in full control over her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dedttc5-d1424f96-928e-433f-970b-92f707c5a4b6.jpg/v1/fill/w_547,h_1462,q_70,strp/dressed_appropriately_for_her_first_ever_sex_scene_by_thomas_dp_dedttc5-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNTA3IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWR0dGM1LWQxNDI0Zjk2LTkyOGUtNDMzZi05NzBiLTkyZjcwN2M1YTRiNi5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9NTY0In1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0._7j6S3WzS-GFPOpPvB-4xlwtgT4VM_tKWgMoqGBbLv0">Dressed appropriately for her first-ever sex scene</a>
  </p>
  <p>Trembling with fear as she watched Lukas and Eliza coming closer towards her, Bryce would have eventually bolted towards the exit, if only her body hadn’t been paralysed by Lukas’ powers. Cringing and feeling disgusted as Eliza and Lukas started to fondle and grope her body through the thin, sexy dress, Bryce could only whimper and sob softly when Lukas ripped the backside of her dress.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your ass is to die for, holy goddamn. Look at its size and shape! Truly magnificent! They should have forced you to act in a micro bikini through the entire filming of Jurassic World!” proclaimed Lukas after giving Bryce’s asscheeks a couple hard slaps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ignoring Bryce’s pleas to let her go, Lukas ripped the front of her dress as well and proceeded to lick and nibble on her nipples while Eliza was busy motorboating Bryce’s ample booty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Continuing the sucking until Bryce’s nipples were eventually rock hard, Lukas decided to divulge some important details with the half-naked star of the movie before the shooting of the scene could finally take place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Might be best if we immediately start you off with the ripped version of your dress, no? It sets the tone right away in my opinion. I also feel like it should start out as a rape scene, you know, extra intense and forceful. But once you start getting used to the rough treatment, we could then turn the whole thing into something a little bit more consensual, you know? That way, the entire scene can end on a happy note.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unable to physically struggle and knowing that no matter what she said, Lukas and his eager companion wouldn’t show her any mercy, Bryce’s sanity took a serious hit together with Hannah’s, when everybody started getting ready to shoot the next scene as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*******************</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unable to control her body up till this point, Bryce was surprised to find out that she had full control over her body again when the scene started, yet Lukas used his powers to make sure that her dialogue during this scene would be relevant to the scene itself and that it wouldn’t break the “fourth wall” in any way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Realising that trying to escape would be fruitless, Bryce was still going to try her best to get away when the scene started with Eliza and Lukas barging through the door. It took Bryce a couple precious seconds to remember that she should be running away as fast as she could manage however, after having laid eyes upon Eliza’s extra-slutty and extra-revealing outfit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wearing tall high heels and a black fishnet crotchless bodystocking, with the area around her tits being ripped open and exposed as well, Eliza had made sure that she’d be showcasing Hannah’s body in an incredibly erotic and degrading manner. Wearing small pasties to cover up her nipples, Eliza was currently also wearing a tiny thong, with the skimpy underwear riding up her cunt and asscrack so intensely, that she felt tingly sensations originating from her lower body whenever she took a couple steps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having applied some heavy makeup to her face as well, Eliza had transformed the proper and dignified Hannah Fry into a full-blown oversexualised, slutty bimbo. It drove the real Hannah absolutely bonkers of course, yet Eliza didn’t mind it one bit, as she was currently having the time of her life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pinning down a struggling Bryce in a matter of seconds, Lukas gave her face a couple slaps to pacify her, before he quickly pulled down his pants. With his cock already fully erect, Lukas immediately slammed most of his impressive girth inside of Bryce’s mouth, while Eliza started licking and preparing the restrained celebrity’s pussy for some rough, intense penetration later on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Using his powers to make sure that Bryce wouldn’t bite down on his dick while he’d be violating her mouth and throat, Lukas started giving Bryce such an intense oral humping, that his heavy balls slapped against her chin after each forceful downwards thrust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Already struggling trying to cope with Lukas having his way with her face, Bryce felt even more overwhelmed and tense when Eliza started to insert her tongue deep inside the subjugated woman’s moist pussy as well. Her whole body betraying her as Eliza’s excellent service made both her crotch and her nipples feel all tingly, Bryce desperately tried to move her tongue around Lukas’ thrusting cock for extra pleasure, in the hopes that it would make him cum that much faster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Knowing that time was money in the movie industry and that he shouldn’t waste too much of it on a simple throatfuck, it didn’t take too much longer for Lukas to treat Bryce’s gullet to a big helping of his thick cum. Smiling wildly as he saw her almost choke while she desperately tried to swallow his entire load, Lukas told his girlfriend that Bryce was in need of some “assistance” badly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh yummy! I’ve been craving to taste your delicious cum since the past couple hours!” mentioned Eliza right before she crawled on top of Bryce and started making out with her. Forced to cum-swap with Eliza through a passionate, if what sloppy kiss, Bryce hated herself for thinking that Lukas’ cum was the most delicious she had ever tasted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still catching her breath after the rough throatfucking and the intense make-out session, Bryce witnessed Eliza motorboating Lukas’s balls and giving him a loving rimjob to get his rock ready to go once more. Unable to understand why she was getting aroused from seeing Eliza rub her face against both her partner’s large nuts and his asshole, Bryce’s break was soon cut short however.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grabbing Bryce by her legs and pulling her towards him once his cock was standing at full attention again, Lukas just simply ignored Bryce screaming at him that she didn’t want to get fucked. He knew that she was totally dead serious about it of course, but the audience would just massively respect her skilled acting while they’d be masturbating hard to this entire scene instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Keep up the good work and you might be able to win an Oscar with this scene.” whispered Lukas into Bryce’s ear, right before he penetrated her wet cunt with his nine-inch cock in one brutal thrust. Her breath caught in her throat after feeling the tip of Lukas’ cock brushing against her cervix, Bryce was about to scream everybody’s ears off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yet she only managed to let out a pathetic-sounding moan instead, seeing as Eliza started stimulating and playing with her boobs the moment Lukas had penetrated her. Unable to do anything but continue lying on her back while this stranger was ramming his hard, fat cock deep inside of her semi-aroused pussy, Bryce just kept on continuing her sobbing, pleading and whimpering instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was pure auditory gold for both Lukas and the scene itself, as Bryce was obviously close to giving up and breaking down completely, but to Eliza, it was a sign of blatant disrespect and ungratefulness. Nibbling harder on Bryce’s nipples as she continued her incessant whining, Eliza only managed to endure one full minute of it, before she finally lashed out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure, she played up her reaction quite a bit, seeing as she was currently acting, but a large part of her little verbal blowout still came over as incredibly genuine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You stupid ungrateful bitch! You’re getting reamed hard by this amazing, one-of-a-kind super cock and all you can do is whine and bitch about it?! You should appreciate the immense honour of being given such intense pleasure, instead of acting like a pathetic prude about it!” yelled out Eliza, who followed it up by slapping Bryce repeatedly on the face, until she eventually tearfully begged her to stop hitting her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn’t shut up Hannah, who was raging against Eliza almost non-stop, yet it definitely succeeded in muting Bryce’s incessant complaining.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching Eliza lick up Bryce’s tears while he continued to plough the dominated celebrity in the missionary position, Lukas wouldn’t be able to postpone his second cumshot of the day for much longer. He could hold out indefinitely of course with the help of his powers, yet for this special unique occasion, he decided on not relying on his powers all the time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grunting harder when he was nearing his limit, Bryce’s world started crashing down when she heard Eliza encouraging Lukas to blow an extra-large load of fertile sperm deep inside of Bryce’s womb. In the process of freaking out as she started to feel Lukas’ cock throbbing inside of her sore pussy, Bryce would have begged him to cum outside of her, if Eliza hadn’t started kissing her instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling extra turned-on from witnessing the intense and forced make-out session happening right in front of his eyes, it only took Lukas a couple more powerful pumps before he finally flooded Bryce’s womb with some particularly thick, creamy cum. Already wrecked hard by all the mental and physical stress she had endured since Lukas’ and Eliza’s arrival on the set, getting creampied by Lukas was just too much for both a mentally and physically exhausted Bryce to handle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fainting the moment she could feel Lukas’ warm cum flowing deep inside of her body, Bryce was given a momentary reprieve by not having to participate in the preparation of the second half of the sex scene.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was the last time that Bryce actually could be herself actually, as the second half of the sex scene and Lukas’ final mind control instructions would change her entire life forever…</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*******************</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meticulously rubbing all of the cum currently flowing outside of Bryce’s pussy all over her body, Eliza made sure to show the audience that some time had passed and that Bryce had been fucked non-stop, after the screen would fade out in the movie. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Intrigued by Lukas’ decision to not use his powers to get himself hard again, Eliza denied his proposal to fuck Hannah however.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh no you don’t. This worthless bitch isn’t deserving of your amazing cock. I can get you hard again by using her mouth, hands or even her asshole, but her inexperienced pussy isn’t worthy to be touched by your cock. And neither is her womb allowed to be filled with your cum. Get Bryce pregnant; I don’t care. I’d actually find it rather hot. But this lame cunt doesn’t deserve it at all.” explained Eliza, before giving Hannah a mental uppercut when she started bitching at her again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Using Hannah’s body for fluffer-purposes, Eliza jerked and sucked off Lukas in front of the whole filming crew once they called for a break, with her even suggesting that he should pound Hannah’s asshole to get himself fired up again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Probing Hannah’s mind and laughing when she realised that Hannah had never had anal sex before and that Lukas just popped her anal cherry in such a casual manner, just to get hard enough again to fuck a way hotter woman instead of her. Most of the men gathered in the studio had started to jerk off, as they watched Hannah Fry getting her tight asshole pounded brutally by Lukas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Damn, this bitch’s asshole is tight as fuck! I can barely fit my cock in there and it’s not even fully erect yet!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Told you dude; anal virgin. Her asshole will be properly stretched-out once you’re done with it though!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deciding that this would be a great scene for the “making of” portion of the movie’s extras, Lukas made sure that the act of everybody blowing their load all over Hannah’s naked body was filmed, right after his cock was finally fully erect again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Proceeding to rewrite Bryce’s disposition for the next scene through mind control, Lukas felt himself growing excited when Bryce finally woke up with an eager grin on her face. Spanking her ass while she looked into Lukas’ eyes, Bryce then announced that she was completely ready and willing to get started with shooting the remaining part of her sex scene.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The second half of the intense hardcore sex scene began with both women’s bodies covered in copious amounts of cum and Lukas slapping Bryce full in the face with his rigid dick. Letting out an excited giggle instead of a yelp of fear or pain, Bryce immediately got down on all fours and started thrusting her ass back and forth towards Lukas’ direction, as a lewd invitation for him to do whatever he wished with her eager, horny body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moaning and begging to get abused harder and faster the moment Lukas shoved his cock in between her asscheeks to hotdog her from behind, Bryce’s eyes were fixed on Eliza, who was masturbating and spanking herself. Hannah’s presence became more faint as Eliza’s arousal kept spiralling out of control, so by now, it had become real easy for Eliza to almost completely block out the despairing woman’s incessant cries of protest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly covering Bryce’s back in his precum as he kept fucking her asscheeks, Lukas also made sure to slap them almost constantly as well, which gave the cameras a nice close-up shot of Bryce’s ahegao-face while she was drooling in ecstasy. Moaning up a storm as her lower body kept getting stimulated like crazy, Bryce made sure to stick to the script by occasionally verbally encouraging Lukas to keep on treating her like she was his personal cocksleeve.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“More baby, more! Do whatever you want with me; I’m all yours! Just make sure that you pound the ever-loving fuck out of my slutty, cock-hungry pussy with your amazing cock! I’ve become so addicted to it! It’s like the best feeling ever!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Making an exception to his no-powers rule to provide a really cool shot for the movie, Lukas enlarged and strengthened his cock so much, that he was able to pull up Bryce with only his cock, after having penetrated her cunt once more. His cock currently lodged firmly inside Bryce’s womb, the excited sounds she was making while she was being lifted up was like sweet music to Lukas’ ears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even Eliza paused her masturbating to properly witness the amazing spectacle happening right in front of her. Holding Bryce aloft with his cock, Lukas grabbed her waist, pulled her off his dick, turned her around and then let her eager pussy drop down on his cock once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her belly bulging slightly when Lukas started lifting her up and down his cock, Bryce swung her arms behind her and Lukas’ neck for extra support, before she turned her head a little to make out with her skilled partner. Slipping their tongues into each other’s mouths, Lukas felt Bryce’s cunt tighten around his rigid dick, as her exposed naughty front was now fully turned towards the many cameras recording every second of the lewd fuckfest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stopping the kiss to moan when Eliza started licking her clit, Bryce then proceeded to stain the already dirtied woman kneeling in front of her with her juices. Convulsing slightly as she continued to orgasm while being bounced non-stop on Lukas’ cock, the old Bryce would have fainted from the mere notion of this depraved scene being featured in the movie, yet her new self loved every second of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Whimpering softly as pleasure kept rocking her body, Bryce felt her whole body tense up when Lukas suddenly asked her a question.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You want to be impregnated, you pathetic slut?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“’Yes! I’d love nothing more! Paint my baby-maker white with your seed!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“With a body like yours, you’ll become the ultimate breeding sow! Mark my words! How many kids do you want for your first pregnancy?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Twins please! My life would feel so complete if I’d have a boy and a girl!” answered Bryce, who had entered an erotic daze the moment Lukas started hammering her womb with his cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Making Bryce’s wish a reality by causing her to ovulate with his powers, Lukas made sure that his next cumshot would be the biggest ever recorded. Blasting rope after rope of cum deep into Bryce’s fertile body, Lukas didn’t stop even when he belly was already bulging slightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn’t even stop emptying his balls inside of her when she looked to already be six months pregnant, but by then, enough thick cum had been emptied inside of her to eventually push Lukas’ throbbing cock out of her over-seeded hole. Still nibbling on Bryce’s swollen clit, Eliza became the recipient of an intense torrent of cum washing all over her, the moment Lukas’ cock slid out of Bryce’s sore cunt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Opening her mouth wide to swallow as much of his tasty seed as she could manage, Eliza then further degraded Hannah by proceeding to eagerly slurp and lick all the spilled cum of the floor. The cameras were still rolling at this point, with the filming finally being over when Eliza laid down on her back and fingered herself until she squirted all over her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>***************</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Calling it a wrap, Lukas then used his powers to make sure that instead of people seeing his face in the movie, they’d see the face of a hobo he had seen a couple days earlier. Proceeding to have some more fun at Bryce’s expense, Lukas arranged that it would become public knowledge that the homeless guy had been solely casted because of the size of his cock and his cumshots.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>“Doesn’t matter if he’s not an actor or not. Hollywood’s all for equal opportunity after all.” </em>thought Lukas to himself while he helped Eliza get back up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Giving his girlfriend a couple moments to regain her composure, Lukas meanwhile gave Bryce some last instructions; something which he had grown to love immensely as of late.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’ll think that this scene was just a legit, intense part of this movie, which you eagerly accepted and had not a single problem with when you got casted for this movie. It was even your idea to turn it into a rape scene, so congrats on that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You’ll only star in movies with hot, demeaning sex scenes from now on as well. Doesn’t matter how low-budget they are; you’ll accept every offer so long as those conditions are met. And you don’t have to feel sad about your career either, seeing as the Jurassic World franchise is slowly turning into an absolute train wreck. They might have enough budget to make one more however, so I’ll have to make sure that you’ll get raped by a “small dinosaur” once they’re filming the next instalment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now off you go to the makeup department, as you look like an utter mess and you still have more scenes to shoot today!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Turning his attention to Eliza after he took care of Bryce, Lukas still wasn’t done humiliating Hannah Fry. Not in the slightest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You up to shoot a small promotional clip?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You betcha!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With all the cameras rolling and pointing at her, a naked and cum-covered “Hannah” sat down in a chair, with her legs spread wide open, and started to hype up the movie with some very spicy sentences.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey everybody, Hannah Fry here! I just finished shooting an incredibly intense scene together with Bryce and an amazingly hung homeless guy for our next movie! We had so many orgasms during this scene that I ended up losing count! Woops! Anyway, you’ll definitely “enjoy” seeing this scene many times over, as me and Bryce got abused and ravaged like the useless pieces of fuckmeat that we really are!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Be sure to catch this movie on the big screen and buy it on Blu-ray as well; your hard dicks and wet pussies will thank you for it! Hannah Fry; out!” announced Eliza while using air quotes when she mentioned the word “enjoy”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having already degraded Hannah immensely during the events leading up to the promotional clip, this lewd recording was the final nail in the coffin of the ultimate destruction of Hannah’s status and reputation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Genuinely surprised by the fact that the real Hannah had somehow managed to faint from the shock of witnessing the promotional clip, a satisfied Eliza then happily followed Lukas back towards the room where they had locked up her original body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A tremendous success, wouldn’t you say?” asked Lukas once he had successfully undone the possession.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll say! I’m glad to be back inside my own body though! It was fun and all, but Hannah’s body is definitely not something I wanna end up getting stuck in for a long period of time! Talking about that boring cunt by the way, shouldn’t you use your mind control to make sure that she won’t be a problem for us in the future?” inquired Eliza while she cupped her own tits.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Right, I’m on it!” replied Lukas, who suddenly froze when he saw the elated and careless expression on Hannah’s face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wow, already done? That’s quick!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Err, I haven’t even started yet actually. I don’t know why she’s already looking like that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really? That’s curious. Time to find out what’s going on, I guess.” said Eliza, who quickly became as surprised as Lukas was when they discovered that Hannah was acting completely docile and complacent when she finally had full control over her body and her mind again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey…Hannah. How are you holding up?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fine, thanks for asking!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not feeling angry or disgusted or even a little bit scared?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No actually. I do feel horny though. I could really go with sucking a big cock right now to be honest.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What about lecturing and mathematics?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“God no! I shudder when I think about how much time and pleasure I wasted by occupying myself with those boring activities.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And how do you feel about podcasts?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m all up for it, but only if they’re about sexual topics though.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eliza, I think we might have broken Hannah somehow.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come again?” asked Hannah with a confused expression on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just go stand in the corner over there, you vapid slut. It’s time for intelligent people to have a conversation right now.” commanded Lukas, who was as perplexed as Eliza when Hannah dutifully obeyed his order.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure seems like we’ve done quite the number on her mind, yeah. But how can we be sure that she isn’t faking it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, I’ve just probed her mind and she really doesn’t give a fuck about her old interests anymore. It’s just sex, even more sex and acting like a brainless bimbo which is on her mind right now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s kinda scary actually. This wasn’t the case with the other people we used to train your possession skill with, right?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not at all. But you never stayed inside their bodies for as long as you did with Hannah’s. And they never got subjected to so much mental and physical trauma as Hannah either. This really isn’t a big loss, as I was planning on turning her into a retarded whore anyway, but might be best to limit ourselves a little whenever we have you possessing somebody else in the future.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can’t you reverse the damage done with your mind control though?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“See, that’s the scary thing; I can’t. Being a dumb sex toy is her default state right now and whenever I try to override it with something else, it only lasts for a couple seconds. Let me show you.” mentioned Lukas, right before he tried to revert Hannah back to her normal self.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her expression turned from a dazed, horny one into one of unbridled anger for three whole seconds, before she turned back to bimbo-mode.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Holy fuck, you’re right! I like her more as a bimbo of course, but it’s still kinda freaky that we can’t turn her back. It kind of is the first time that we can’t do whatever we want, actually. And there’s literally nothing else that you could do regarding altering her mind?” asked Eliza after she felt a shiver run up her spine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, I can keep giving her small commands of course, but anything bigger is a no-go. The only big alteration I could still apply to her mind right now is turning her into an even bigger slut, you know, like upgrading her default state. But I think that her libido’s already quite solid as it is right now actually.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You got that right. So, what do we do with her? Have her move into the apartment building?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I feel like that’s the least we could do for her, yeah. And that way, we can keep a close eye on her as well, to see if things may change later on or not.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You already have something in mind in regard to how her life will look from now on?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not yet, no. This new development kinda ruined my inspiration a bit. Do you have any ideas?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I might have something, yeah…” announced Eliza, before she slowly grabbed Hannah’s right arm and guided her to the apartment together with Lukas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cue a couple days later, with there recently having occurred quite a heavy internet outrage, once Hannah’s promotional clip had been uploaded on the internet. Hannah’s reputation was of course absolutely destroyed as a result of it, but tons of people apparently had announced that they would undoubtedly see the movie because of said clip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They also mentioned that Hannah looked absolutely stunning in the promotional footage, which was something Hannah thanked them for in her first ever “My new life as a dumb bimbo” stream. No longer a role model or a respected intelligent woman, Hannah Fry was now reduced to being enjoyable eye-candy and fapmaterial, which was a fate she eagerly accepted with both hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allowed to live in Lukas’ and Eliza’s apartment building, albeit in the least impressive room of them all, the reconditioned bimbo had accepted Lukas’ offer to run a daily online stream with a “hot dumb loser”-niche right away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of the opinion that a vapid, dumb bimbo personality required a matching body, Lukas gave Hannah a complete makeover with the creative help of Eliza. Hips, lips, tits and ass cheeks all increased in size, with both Hannah’s nipples and clit being made extra-sensitive to boot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allowed to pick out some erotic tattoos and piercings herself and being given an impressive wardrobe filled to the brim with slutty clothes and accessories, there was soon not a single trace left of Hannah’s old self. Lukas and Eliza even joked that if the old Hannah ever resurfaced somehow, that she’d probably have a heart attack the moment she’d lay eyes upon her new and improved body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were also planning on using Hannah as both sexual relief and a fluffer from then on, with Megan and their future tenants just having to ring Hannah up whenever they were in need of some extra “stimulation”. Then Hannah would be at their door in a matter of seconds; totally ready to please her newest “client” to their heart’s content.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bryce’s reputation had taken somewhat of a hit as well, even though it was nowhere as bad as what had happened to Hannah of course. The director of the movie and the scriptwriter received most of the blame and fan-outrage, yet the theatres were packed with people when the movie was finally released.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a little help from Lukas of course, who made sure that the ratings would no longer be an issue for this particular movie. The movie became such a massive commercial success that it did wonders to Hannah’s already booming streaming channel. Her tips and her amount of followers and daily watchers were already nothing to scoff at, yet once the movie was shown in the theatres, it all skyrocketed and did wonders for Hannah’s new reputation and career.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It boosted Bryce’s career as well, with her indeed receiving an Oscar for Best Actress in a Leading Role, just as Lukas had promised her and without any actual help from Lukas’ powers as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Some prudish people had some choice words when they were asked their opinion about Bryce’s new career path, but most people were just excited and eager to see Bryce acting in many more hardcore sex scenes. It even became a symbol for female-empowerment for a while, which in turn resulted in sex scenes becoming more accepted and prolific in new movies, whether it was a high-budget movie or a C-rank flick.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The prudes in charge at Disney wanted nothing to do with the new big buzz in Hollywood however, which proved to be not a very beneficial move for their new movies and series.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Starring in sex scenes of multiple new blockbuster movies until her pregnancy finally made it impossible for her to continue to act and have sex in such an intense manner, Bryce Dallas Howard eventually gave birth to twins; a boy and a girl. Craving to get fucked again like during her first ever sex scene, Bryce and many other women were devastated to hear that the hobo, which they had casted for the sex scene, was unfindable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She’d have to wait quite a while until Lukas would visit her again to give her the second ploughing of her life however, as in the meantime, Lukas and Eliza had plenty other celebrities to mess around with instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Satisfied with having banged Bryce and having acquired Hannah as his new fluffer, Lukas was in the mood for somebody with some more well-developed “assets up top”, the very next day. Sharing this info with his girlfriend, Lukas could already feel his cock hardening inside his pants when Eliza came up with the the perfect suggestion right away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, if you want to bang a celebrity with huge jugs next, we gotta pay Upton a visit!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>
          <a href="https://twitter.com/DP01205848">https://twitter.com/DP01205848</a>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>New Polls:</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>A Disney princess related smut-poll. Time to mess with your childhood:</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ffb4642e4b01140b9f993cb">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ffb4642e4b01140b9f993cb</a>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>Which female Marvel/DC characters are your favourites:</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f85e018e4b09cc6ebea5352">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f85e018e4b09cc6ebea5352</a>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Which kinks are you really into:</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88668ee4b09cc6ebea59cd">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88668ee4b09cc6ebea59cd</a>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>Which kinks are a real turn-off to you:</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88ae93e4b09cc6ebea5ab1">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88ae93e4b09cc6ebea5ab1</a>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>Would you be interested in a parallel timeline to happen alongside the wholesome vanilla Overwatch timeline, but it would be much lewder and freeuse-based than the vanilla one:</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f8a05cde4b09cc6ebea5d80">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f8a05cde4b09cc6ebea5d80</a>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>Old Polls:</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!</p>
    <p>You can find said poll here: </p>
    <p>
      <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea</a>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>This link leads to a poll for the "Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest" story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers, a whole lot of hot celebrities and a couple original sexy female characters!<br/><a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29</a> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Big tits galore with Kate Upton and Kim Kardashian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having fun with Kate Upton for a while and switching things up a little by letting her choose her new life herself, Eliza and Lukas get even more fun than they bargained for when Kim Kardashian unexpectedly joins the party as well!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Every pic in this chapter has been “touched up” a bit with the use of faceapp, except the last one.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Are you nearly ready?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just a sec! Now that I have somebody like Kate Upton to test out my makeup skills with, I don’t wanna rush it!” replied Eliza while she was applying the final touch to hers and Lukas’ newest plaything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tadaa! Whatcha think? Prime fuck material, no?” inquired the satisfied girl while she had Kate Upton pose for her boyfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/defcco5-74bbfd76-6ad1-4903-8dca-6cfc5c3a1389.jpg/v1/fill/w_774,h_1032,q_70,strp/eliza_s_latest_masterpiece_by_thomas_dp_defcco5-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNjMyIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWZjY281LTc0YmJmZDc2LTZhZDEtNDkwMy04ZGNhLTZjZmM1YzNhMTM4OS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTIyNCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.KnEhjm-pyk5s1Ou6viEhXZe25EjU0V0v8-R53Xu6XOE">Eliza's latest masterpiece</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Holy goddamn! She looks smoking hot!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know, right?! And it’s so much more fun to do it the old-fashioned way than you just getting them all prepped and ready by using your powers as well.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Takes much longer though.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pff, like we don’t have all the time in the world! So, you ready to get started?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You betcha! Just start recording and make sure that you keep her face and tits in focus. Her fans deserve some proper fap material at long last.” mentioned Lukas while he took off his pants and started jerking himself hard to the sight of a mind controlled Kate taking off her dress and slathering her huge tits with copious amounts of oil.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shoving his erect cock in between Kate’s wet and shiny tits once Eliza gave the signal, Lukas proceeded to relax and enjoy the amazing sight of Kate Upton working her magic on his large cock with her famous rack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Groaning softly whenever the busty celebrity sucked on the tip of his dick with her plump, dark red lips, Lukas thoroughly enjoyed Kate applying just the right amount of pressure with her luscious boobs. Encouraged by Lukas’ moaning to pump her tits harder and faster against his cock, Kate soon managed to drench most of his dick in oil and her saliva.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her nipples hard and sensitive, Kate soon did some passionate moaning of her own whenever her partner eagerly pinched and pulled at them. In love with the sight of Kate’s perfect wet jugs sliding up and down his throbbing cock, it was Kate’s extremely eager grin however, which got Lukas blowing his load in record time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Using his powers to let out an incredible nut, Lukas contentedly smiled as he covered Kate’s entire face and most of her upper body in his warm, thick cum. Eagerly licking up most of the tasty cum dripping down her face while she continued milking Lukas’ cock with both her hands, it was only until Eliza stopped the recording, that Kate was suddenly granted full control again over her mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her stacked, cum-covered body was still Lukas’ toy however…</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing heavily as he had to endure yet another celebrity giving him a boring and loud earful, with many threats and insults mixed in between, Lukas decided to quickly carry out the next phase of the plan he and Eliza had cooked up a couple days earlier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright Kate, Eliza over there has just finished making the recording of you titfucking me completely ready to be uploaded online. But seeing as you gave me such amazing service, you get the honours of pressing the upload button.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Actually a little impressed by Kate’s fury once she started yelling at him again, Lukas enjoyed the terrified expression on her face, when he forced her body to comply to his command, much more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How the hell are you forcing me to do this?! Do you have any fucking idea of what you just did?! My whole life is ruined now!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Calm down already. Nothing’s gonna get ruined today, except your pussy just a little perhaps. People will just see you uploading that video as your first commendable act as the leader of a newly created swinger movement. It’s all the rage these days, apparently.” replied Lukas while he laid down and forced Kate to mount his still-erect cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both furious and scared, Kate’s powerlessness to do anything bothered her so much that she didn’t even bother to try and listen and understand what Lukas had just told her. Letting out a short moan when Lukas’ cock effortlessly slid into her wet pussy, Kate’s mind was a mess, as it desperately tried to make sense of what the flying fuck was currently going on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Proceeding to ride Lukas’ cock cowgirl-style, with her big tits bouncing wildly up and down, Kate grew more and more frustrated, as she just couldn’t comprehend how Lukas was managing all of this. It honestly pissed her off to no end, together with a big helping of terrified fear as well of course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What the hell did you people drug me with? How is this happening?!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time, Eliza spoke up, while Lukas casually started playing with Kate’s big bouncing boobs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re incredibly dense if you think any kind of drug can make you do things like this. Then again, it’s not like the truth is quite easy to understand either. Love your big, hard nipples on those amazing jugs of yours, by the way. I’m a big fan.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What fucking truth are you talking about?!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The guy whose cock you’re currently riding has superpowers. I thought it was kinda obvious at this point.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My name’s Lukas, pleasure to meet you! And we can basically do whatever we want with you.” added Lukas while squeezing Kate’s pillowy tits extra hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeing that the incredulous Kate required proof, Lukas decided to make her tits grow to the size they were, back when she was pregnant. It also resulted in the interesting side-effect of being able to lactate again, with Kate’s milky udders bouncing wildly up and down as she continued to ride Lukas’ cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Too stunned and terrified to even speak, Kate continued bouncing up and down Lukas’ groin and let out a weak whimper when Lukas started rubbing her swollen clit. Unable to look away from her enlarged heavy tits, Kate let out a scared shriek when Lukas suddenly threw her onto her back and shoved his throbbing cock in between her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Proceeding to unload an impressive amount of cum into the terrified woman’s throat, Lukas finally gave Kate full control over her body back when she was left coughing and gasping for air. Not immediately realising that she had full control over each of her limbs again, Kate made sure that she carefully registered every word Eliza told her next.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“See, when we’re done fucking around with a hot celebrity like yourself, we usually give them a new and more interesting life, like Megan Fox and Bryce Howard for example. You know, no more classy acting, but becoming a webcam slut or a porn star instead. But we’ve been wanting to keep things “fresh”, so you can choose your own life yourself instead. But you have to make it interesting enough though! No boring prude shit, or we’ll decide for you after all.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Realising that she was currently dealing with people whom she could never hope to beat or outsmart, Kate’s fear was alleviated a bit once she heard that she could choose for herself. That and Lukas used his powers to help her calm down a little. Kate trying to make sense of it all wasn’t very interesting to witness after all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not even bothering to struggle or resist in either a verbal or physical manner, Kate gave in to Lukas’ and Eliza’s demands and decided to play along in their perverted game.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well…first things first; can you make my breasts return back to their original size?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course. I’ll even make sure that they never sag, no matter how big they’ll end up being!” replied Lukas before he reverted Kate’s tits back to their normal size.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Growing a little excited and forgetting most of her fears when she realised the extremely unique opportunity she had just been given, Kate just had one more question to ask before she’d start choosing her new life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Erm, before you had me mount your dick, you mentioned something about a swinger movement and me being the leader of it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yup, that’s just something me and Eliza came up with, so that people won’t freak out too much after seeing your naughty new video. Plus, it’ll make the transition to your new life go down much more smoothly as well. And I guess it saved your marriage as well, as we made sure that it was your husband’s idea to start said movement in the first place.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Processing Lukas’ explanation and growing more at ease after realising that they had put up fail safes apparently, to make sure that her life wouldn’t be totally ruined, it didn’t take Kate too long to come up with a new future for herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So I can choose anything I want, but only if it’s interesting enough, right? And “interesting enough” means perverted enough, I guess?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Correct.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And if I choose poorly, you two will pick out a future for me instead?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Also correct. It would be much more demeaning than Megan Fox’s current situation by the way, so now you kinda know how high the stakes are.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gulping once when she realised that Megan’s recent fall had been orchestrated by the two people standing in front of her, a properly enticed Kate finally shared her decision with Lukas and Eliza.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to become the head of a new and very influential porn company, like Brazzers. I’ll be the owner, but I’ll also direct porn movies and even star in some of them as well. And I don’t want people to start judging me for it either. So no endless amounts of demeaning insults, but lots of hyped and interested excitement instead. And if it’s not too much to ask for, I’d also want to recruit talent like super easily. Like, if I want Angela White to sign a permanent contract with my company for example, she’ll do it right away.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure thing, that sounds like it would be fun enough. Congrats Kate, your failing acting career and your stagnating modelling career has finally been replaced by something a lot more enjoyable and exciting instead!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No longer even bothering to think about what perverted and twisted things they had done to her during the last hour, Kate instantly agreed to Lukas’ proposal of her living in their apartment building from then on, from time to time. She was also immediately on board with Lukas’ request of him being able to star in whichever porn movie he wanted to participate in, which her company would make.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“One of your powers is mind control, isn’t it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, it is.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you probably wipe each celebrity’s memory after you’re done with them?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Also true.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can you not do that with me, please?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s a curious request. Why not?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I dunno really…I just feel like me remembering all of this would make my new life so much more interesting and exciting than it would already be, you know?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can see where you’re coming from, yeah. Sure, I won’t wipe your memory, but I’m gonna warn you though. If you ever try to tell anybody about any of this, that person will die immediately and you’ll be stuck with an unending migraine for the rest of your life.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Swallowing once before immediately agreeing to Lukas’ conditions, Kate had to swallow once more when she heard his final command.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You want to impregnate me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, it’s become kind of like a tradition actually.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not too happy about Lukas’ latest revelation, Kate would have objected, even though she knew that Lukas and Eliza weren’t anybody to be trifled with, but Lukas casually mentioning that he really didn’t want to get her daughter involved in all of this was all the convincing Kate needed to allow herself to get impregnated by him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting down on all fours right away and trying her best to shake her behind in an enjoyable enough manner, Kate quickly proved that her submission was genuine with some desperate begging.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Impregnate me, please! Having your kid in return for the new life you’ll give me is so worth it! I’m ashamed of myself for not having proposed it myself!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Letting out an intense moan when she felt Lukas’ cock sliding back into her drenched pussy, Kate’s moan continued for a couple seconds longer when she felt her tits swelling up again and Eliza suckling milk from her hard nipples after she lay down underneath her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moaning louder and louder while her tits were being milked and her pussy was getting hammered at the same time, Kate would have felt guilty about enjoying the current sex, if not for the fact that she was already vividly imagining her new life of being the owner of a successful porn company.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Growing even more excited when Lukas’ cock penetrated her cervix and entered her womb while Eliza was sucking fiercely on her sensitive nipples, Kate decided to push her luck by requesting a couple more things of Lukas, seeing as they were all in an incredibly pleasant mood right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s just a humble request, but would it be possible for me to increase and shrink the size of my tits and induce lactation at my own will? And preferably without anybody ever making a fuss about the different sizes of my breasts?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sounds doable yeah. I definitely didn’t expect such a request though.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, I’d love to occasionally star in a porn movie with a J-cup, instead of my current H-cup and I love having my tits milked as well!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Damn, you’re a kinky slut! Should Eliza milk those large udders of yours even harder?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes please!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eliza, you heard the slutty cow! Hop to it!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Drooling heavily while sporting a blissful expression on her face when both Lukas and Eliza started stimulating her horny body even harder, Kate squeezed her pussy around Lukas’ fat cock as hard as she could manage. She didn’t know if she’d done it because she was so horny that she craved a creampie as soon as possible, or if she actually deep down wanted to get pregnant again, but Kate started moaning like a bitch in heat regardless, when Lukas started battering her womb extra hard as a result.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Close to cumming, Lukas decided to give Kate the honour of choosing whether she wanted a son or another daughter herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can decide such things in advance?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There’s nothing I can’t do, slut. So, what’ll it be?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Another daughter please! One who’ll end up with an H-cup just like mine, as I’d love to become my daughter’s modelling manager and maybe even her producer as well, if she ever decides she wants to do porn!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kate’s horny answer was just the last push Lukas needed to start flooding her womb with a massive amount of his seed, while Kate herself had started squirting the moment she realised what she had just said and when Lukas’ hot cum started flowing deep into her orgasmic cunt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not wanting Eliza to feel left out, Lukas quickly used his powers to make her squirt as well, with him eventually landing on his ass and watching his cum spill out of Kate’s dominated pussy once his massive load had finally been spilled into her ovulating womb.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Congrats Kate, you’ve received a way more exciting new life and a very talented future daughter in the span of less than half a day. You must be feeling pretty ecstatic right now, aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kinda, yeah. It’s a lot to process though. Also, was it really necessary to have me all terrified and angry at the start? I feel like that could have been skipped quite easily, don't you think?” answered a heavily panting Kate while she laid down on Eliza and ended up almost smothering her with her huge lactating boobs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s too much fun to skip, actually. Besides, compared to the previous celebs, you’ve definitely gotten the better deal, so I want no more complaining out of you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>About to answer that she’d be as obedient and grateful as he wanted her to be, Kate was interrupted however, by sudden knocking against the door of her house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Expecting company?” asked Eliza, after she managed to squirm from underneath Kate’s suffocating rack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh shit, that should be Kim! I forgot that she was coming over today!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kim who?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kim Kardashian. One of my best friends is an amazing divorce-lawyer and Kim kinda wanted me to bring her into contact with him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Holy fucking shit. Kim Kardashian?! This day keeps getting better and better!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you mean?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Seeing as I’m on a roll right now, I feel like it would be wasteful if I didn’t give Kim the same treatment I’ve given you just now. Although with a less happy ending however. Don’t wanna go too soft after all.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Keeping in mind that Lukas could do whatever he wanted and that she should under no circumstances anger him in any way, Kate didn’t even bother to change his mind and consigned her friend to whatever fate Lukas would grant her, just like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can’t you stall her for a bit while I get dressed? And do you even know what you’re gonna do?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry, I stopped time just now and me and Eliza came up with a sweet little plan. And don’t worry about getting dressed. This will do just fine.” replied Lukas, before snapping his fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking down at the shiny golden bikini she was currently wearing, Kate decided to just roll with it and quickly went to open the door when she heard Kim ring the doorbell once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/defcfpg-8d46872f-e4b3-40d1-b5d3-c3c4f0570206.jpg/v1/fill/w_675,h_1184,q_70,strp/an_appropriate_bikini_for_a_perfect_pair_of_tits_by_thomas_dp_defcfpg-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0yMjQ0IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWZjZnBnLThkNDY4NzJmLWU0YjMtNDBkMS1iNWQzLWMzYzRmMDU3MDIwNi5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.ofPyamzpg5zMGUt3DYCLteihmfIqZQOEpdYS77oStbU">An appropriate bikini for a perfect pair of tits</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Greeting the busty newcomer in a shy and awkward manner while she was wearing her new and very inappropriate “outfit”, Kate was surprised to notice that Kim wasn’t bothered by her state of undress one bit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Took you long enough Kate, jeez! You know as well as I do that the paparazzi is fucking everywhere these days! Anyway, enough of that. Where is he? I’m dying to meet him!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Erm, my lawyer friend isn’t here right now. I thought you wanted me to give you some details and information about him first, before you’d meet him?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lawyer friend? What are you talking about? Competent lawyers a ’plenty in this world, but huge-dicked and trustworthy studs like that friend of yours you’ve been talking about all the time are much more valuable and rare! Now come on, stop dawdling and let me see how amazing he really is!” inquired an impatient Kim as she let herself inside Kate’s home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Too stunned and shocked to say anything, Kate realised that this was probably just all part of the plan Lukas had mentioned earlier and hesitantly guided Kim towards her bedroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fucking hell! Look at the size of that thing! My bastard ex-husband’s dick pales in comparison to this monster!” proclaimed Kim the moment she barged through the door of Kate’s bedroom and saw Lukas’ fully erect, huge cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A chocolate dick can get boring eventually, right? Besides, you’ve always struck me as a vanilla cock type of slut.” was how Lukas greeted Kim while he waggled his impressive cock in a slow and hypnotizing manner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Goddamn right! I’ve been needing something like this for god knows how long!” mentioned Kim while she quickly stepped towards Lukas to stroke his cock in an already very eager and excited manner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Somebody’s being quite the eager sexy slut.” mentioned Eliza, who was already casually slipping two fingers inside her wet slit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My body’s your boyfriend’s toy to do with whatever he wants to, in return for letting me play with that super cock of his! And don’t worry about the money; it’s already been wired.” said Kim to Eliza before she got down on her knees.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve just finished giving Kate three big loads, so why don’t you and her entertain me for a bit first, so that I’ll be properly motivated to demolish that horny perfect body of yours.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course! What did you have in mind?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Put that on. You’ll figure it out right away.” mentioned Lukas while he was pointing to a skimpy blue outfit lying in one of the corners of Kate’s bedroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Eliza jerking him off while he watched Kate and Kim belly dance for him in their new outfits, Lukas was having the absolute time of his life. Their big tits bouncing and jiggling with every movement, the rest of their bodies were currently shiny from the oil they had used before having started their lewd performance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/defckpf-b53f1095-9df0-49cf-b544-847fe859be14.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWZja3BmLWI1M2YxMDk1LTlkZjAtNDljZi1iNTQ0LTg0N2ZlODU5YmUxNC5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.dVrnWN-E88xzBRlV6W24BiHf0FA53yzmbMiT9dOCkvI">A body built for entertaining men</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kim’s movements were especially sensual and provocative, as she was currently pining for Lukas’ cock something badly. Salivating at the sight of Lukas’ large cock leaking an incredible amount of precum as he stared at her swaying form, Kim’s thin light blue panties were thoroughly soaked in a matter of mere minutes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Panting heavily once Lukas finally gave her permission to “get busy”, Kim immediately kneeled down in front of him and hastily wrapped her big tits around his precum-covered hard dick.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While Kim would be taking care of him, Kate would be at Eliza’s disposal, more specifically her body. Having Eliza possess Kate’s body after telepathically informing her what they were planning on doing, Lukas grinned as he watched Eliza masturbate when she had full control over Kate’s body, while Kim was sucking and titfucking him at the same time, without skipping a beat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the mood for some dirty talk, Lukas ordered Kim to stop blowing his cock, yet she had to keep titfucking him non-stop if she eventually wanted to get her pussy pounded by his imposing member.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s very empowering for Kate to be the owner of such a successful porn company, isn’t it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It really is! I’m so envious of her!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re putting an end to your tv-show, aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Correct, and not a moment too soon!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, you’ll be without a reliable source of income and horny attention then, unfortunately. Why not work for Kate from now on?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As a porn star you mean?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why not? You already got the perfect body for it and you dress like a horny slut as well. You still have that annoying bratty, arrogant attitude however, but some hardcore pussy-pounding by a lot of different cocks will have you re-educated I no time at all.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You think I have what it takes?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve never before seen a more eager slut with a more splendid body than you. I’m surprised that you haven’t given the life of a porn star a go much sooner, actually.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I would have, if not for my controlling family and my ex-husband, unfortunately.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tell you what; I’ll make sure that both your family and that crazy fuck are on board with you getting a porn career, and in return, you’ll tell everybody that you already found yourself a new boyfriend. A twenty-six-year-old to be precise, with the main reason why you’re together with him being that he’s got a huge cock and that he can pound your slutty pussy like no other man can.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Deal! I get my life back on track and I get to enjoy getting slammed by the cock of all cocks, all in the span of a single day! I feel so blessed right now!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you truly feel like that, you should show your gratitude by having his kid. You’re not getting any younger and it would be a great way to get back at your ex as well, don’t you think?” suggested Eliza, before she continued to explore Kate’s body and drink milk from her lactating jugs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>To Lukas’ surprise, he only had to use his powers a small amount to convince Kim that getting pregnant was a smart thing to do. That revelation actually turned him on so fucking much, that he immediately pinned Kim to the floor and started slamming his full erection into her aching, cock-hungry pussy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh fuck yes! This is what I’ve been needing for so fucking long now! Every intense thrust feels so mind-blowing!” yelled out Kim, as Lukas continued to take her any way he wanted to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Motorboating Kim’s sizable rack before he started to forcefully suck on her right nipple, Lukas was vaguely aware of the loud sounds coming from Eliza’s direction, who was currently masturbating furiously while in control of Kate’s body, after Lukas had used his powers to make her experience the same pleasure Kim was currently experiencing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her whole body feeling incredibly hot in a matter of seconds, Kim just barely had enough awareness left to give satisfying-enough answers to Lukas’ new questions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A busty slut who craves huge cocks and lots of tasty, warm cum!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are your big, perfect tits good for?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“To titfuck your magnificent cock and to breastfeed your kid!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you going to be a good whore for Kate’s company?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The very best! I’ll do anything in return to get my pussy pounded on the regular by you!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Giving it his all as he continued to thrust his cock hard and deep into Kim’s exquisite cunt, Lukas had nothing but lofty words for the perfect tightness of her snug pussy. Making a mental note to start producing sex toys based on the genitalia of all the celebrities he’d sexually dominate, Lukas then leaned forward enough to start making out with the lustful celebrity whose womb he was currently slamming with the tip of his raging boner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taken back by the intensity at which Kim returned the kiss, Lukas started fucking her harder and faster while squeezing her jiggling tits as hard as he could manage. With everybody out of breath but nobody wanting the extreme amount of pleasure to end anytime soon, Lukas kept prolonging his incoming cumshot for as long as Kim and Eliza could manage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yet after feeling and hearing Kim and Eliza squirt for the fifth time already, Lukas decided to put an end to the intense sexfest, before he’d break his newest toy. And judging from the extreme ahegao expression currently visible on her face, it wouldn’t require much more to do so actually.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you could choose, what would you rather have: a boy or a girl?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Twin boys actually, who’ll hopefully look as manly as their father!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing Eliza masturbating hard again after having heard Kim’s answer, Lukas thrust his cock as deep as he could manage inside Kim and then let loose a torrent of extra-thick, fertile cum. Cleaning his cock with Kim’s hair after he had pumped her full with his seed, Lukas contentedly sat down on Kate’s bed and watched as Eliza licked up most of his cum currently oozing out of Kim’s sore pussy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was only after Kim’s crotch was thoroughly cleaned, that Lukas gave control of Kate’s body back to its original owner. Applying some mind control to the resting impregnated celebrity to make sure that everything would go down the way it was supposed to, there were only a couple more things which were required of Lukas before he and Eliza would return back home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kate, you got like a room that’s perfect for a photoshoot?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course I do! Follow me.” replied Kate, who guided Lukas and the others on wobbly legs towards the aforementioned room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright Kim, just pose like we told you to. You’re gonna need some banging pics to introduce your new career after all!” mentioned Lukas as he readied the camera.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a decent amount of pics of Kim while she did as she was told, Lukas eventually showed them to both Kate and Eliza, with the both of them agreeing immediately that the pics would be the perfect first step for Kim to kickstart her porn star career.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/defcr80-ff4702a1-8d8f-4278-b21f-d8150ffdb578.jpg/v1/fill/w_593,h_1348,q_70,strp/it_won_t_break_the_internet__by_thomas_dp_defcr80-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0yOTExIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWZjcjgwLWZmNDcwMmExLThkOGYtNDI3OC1iMjFmLWQ4MTUwZmZkYjU3OC5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.gu9TU7dzBVyCkSTaJZC964Ny_VlGkTCWxL9I2oKlGT4">It won't break the internet,</a>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/defcr87-573f7090-7a61-4ae5-a8c2-a310fd2c2296.jpg/v1/fill/w_605,h_1321,q_70,strp/but_it_ll_definitely_get_tons_of_cocks_rock_hard__by_thomas_dp_defcr87-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNDY0IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWZjcjg3LTU3M2Y3MDkwLTdhNjEtNGFlNS1hOGMyLWEzMTBmZDJjMjI5Ni5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9NjcxIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.xGFfm9FioE7nnAIriQpkE7NGKQTjqoSK3jIuVsN-HtI">but it'll definitely get tons of cocks rock hard!</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ok, so that takes care of Kim, who’ll be going back home and who’ll be ready to star in your porn movies once you make the big announcement and release the pics. The both of you will spend 75% of your time in our apartment building and the remaining 25% at your own homes. Everything you asked for will be taken care of and be sure that I get my cut of your company’s profits as well.” instructed Lukas to a relaxed Kate while Eliza was taking selfies with a still topless Kim.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright, understood. And I can call you whenever I’m in need of something or when I require further instructions?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course you can. Just pop into the room on the upper floor of the apartment building whenever you need assistance actually. That’s where me and Eliza live and that way, I can fuck your tits and make you squirt non-stop, before I help you out with whatever’s bothering you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shaking Kate’s hand to seal every deal which they had made that day, there was however one last thing which he required of Kate, before he and Eliza would take their leave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know, Kate, take a quick selfie with my phone, will you? And make it something cheeky. You know, something that’ll both make me laugh and turn me on whenever I look at it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course, it would be my pleasure! Just hand it over and I’ll take care of it!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/defcr1y-0f208b27-b75f-498d-9d1d-37203c468aec.jpg/v1/fill/w_774,h_1032,q_70,strp/yet_another_fine_celebrity_related_memory_by_thomas_dp_defcr1y-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNzA3IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWZjcjF5LTBmMjA4YjI3LWI3NWYtNDk4ZC05ZDFkLTM3MjAzYzQ2OGFlYy5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.TQi9QJ73DYsac2K5uj9oebXB0dzKxydM36Bv8r60jZ0">Yet another fine celebrity-related memory</a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*********</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s becoming a little crowded in the apartment building, isn’t it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eh, we still have more than enough room for plenty more celebrity sluts to move in. I’ve already decided which celebs we should go after next, by the way.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Two at once again?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, after what happened today, I kinda got hooked on spoiling myself a little.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hehe, fair. So, who do you have in mind?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, with all the recent shit going on between Amber Heard and Johnny Depp, I feel like we might have to pay her a visit sometime soon.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, nice! We’re gonna go hard on her, aren’t we?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Incredibly hard.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And who’ll be the second celebrity?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Amber’s potential replacement for Aquaman 2, actually.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Emilia Clarke?! Amazing! Fuck, I can’t wait already! How are we gonna treat her?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Better than Amber, but worse than Kim and Kate. I’m still not over GOT’s terrible finale and I don’t wanna go after Maisie and Sophie just yet, so she’s gonna have to bear the brunt of it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“True, but she was kinda decent in that Han Solo movie though.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh yeah, we’ll just have her career take a way more interesting and exciting route, like we did with Bryce. But with Amber…ho boy, there won’t be much left of her after we’re done with that cunt…</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>---------------</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Would you be interested in joining a public discord server about my stories?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>
          <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=60434f6ee4b084a9958409a8">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=60434f6ee4b084a9958409a8</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>
            <a href="https://twitter.com/DP01205848">https://twitter.com/DP01205848</a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>New Polls:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>A Disney princess related smut-poll. Time to mess with your childhood:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ffb4642e4b01140b9f993cb">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ffb4642e4b01140b9f993cb</a>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Which female Marvel/DC characters are your favourites:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f85e018e4b09cc6ebea5352">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f85e018e4b09cc6ebea5352</a>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Which kinks are you really into:</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88668ee4b09cc6ebea59cd">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88668ee4b09cc6ebea59cd</a>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Which kinks are a real turn-off to you:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88ae93e4b09cc6ebea5ab1">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88ae93e4b09cc6ebea5ab1</a>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Would you be interested in a parallel timeline to happen alongside the wholesome vanilla Overwatch timeline, but it would be much lewder and freeuse-based than the vanilla one:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f8a05cde4b09cc6ebea5d80">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f8a05cde4b09cc6ebea5d80</a>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Old Polls:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!</p>
      <p>You can find said poll here: </p>
      <p>
        <a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea</a>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>This link leads to a poll for the "Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest" story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers, a whole lot of hot celebrities and a couple original sexy female characters!<br/><a href="http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29">http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29</a> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>